For As Long As I Live
by JaspersCherry
Summary: Bella thought that Edward was her soul mate, but meets Jasper's brother. Peter is visiting his brother after Charlotte leaves him and sees the girl of his dreams. Can a relationship between a human and human-drinking vampire work? AU after Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

Who decided to cancel school the week after the year starts? Oh yah, the strike that all the teachers are on. I don't understand, but if I could spend time with Edward, I was not going to complain. It was even sunny out so there was a possibility of going to the meadow as well.

"Bella," Alice squealed as I climbed out of my truck. "Come on, there's someone you have to meet. You'll love him, but we have to hurry before Edward gets home from hunting."

Alice pulled me inside to find that everyone besides Edward was sitting around. There was, however, someone else who was talking to Jasper. He was tall and muscular, more like Jasper's muscular, not Emmett. His shaggy hair was a dirty blond, almost light brown, and his pale skin sparkled from the sun that was coming through. He wore a plaid flannel shirt with and jeans that were adorned with cowboy boots and a hat. He looked familiar, like I had seen him before.

As soon as he turned to look at me, it felt like time had completely stopped. He was the only one in this room, his red eyes made him even more amazing. It was strange, I had always been scared of red eyes, especially after James, but with him...it just felt natural. I had never been so attracted anyone, not even Edward, in my entire life.

"You must be Isabella," he said in a very thick southern accent. I couldn't do anything but nod in reply. "I'm Peter."

I just smiled at him, very stupid I know, but what else was I supposed to do? He was the most amazing thing and I was just...just me. I looked away from him as I wondered why anyone like him would like someone as dull and as boring as me. I wasn't anyone special and he could probably see it.

I felt a cold finger grip my chin and move my gaze back towards Peter. "Why are you so..." His voice trailed off as he stared at the scar that James had given me. "What the hell?"

Jasper stood up and moved me away from Peter, getting a snarl out of him. I didn't know what was going on, but no one else came near me as Jasper stood between us. It suddenly felt like I was being taken away from a part of myself. Trying to get around Jasper and back to Peter, however, was near impossible. My big brother was being over protective for some reason, which made no sense. I mean, none of this protective stuff even happened until after Peter saw my scar.

They were talking too fast for me to hear, that much I was positive of, but I wasn't sure what it was about. The others seemed to be watching a tennis match, they were obviously intrigued, which was pissing me off. If they were going to be annoying, then maybe I could get away and grab something to eat.

Unfortunately, when I tried my idea, I was grabbed by Peter. It made me cry out, causing Jasper to come towards me. For some reason though, Peter put me behind him and kept a hand on me while snarling at Jasper. This made no sense to me and was scaring me. I just wanted them to stop this and be friends again.

"Bella, be careful," Alice said, grabbing my attention. "He's not himself. I can't see what's going to happen, but you're the only one who can stop him."

That made no sense. How was I supposed to stop Peter from attacking Jasper? I was just some human who was nothing more than some girl who got involved with a bunch of vampires.

"What's going on?"

My head snapped over to the door where Edward was standing in the doorway. He was staring at us in shock as I turned my attention back to Peter. "Peter, calm down," I whispered, touching his arm. "Please, stop. Jasper's just trying to be a good big brother. He's not going to hurt me, no one is." He didn't stop growling. "The bite wasn't from any of them. It was from a nomad who wanted to play a sadistic game with me. I'm okay." He turned towards me, his black eyes staring into mine. "I promise, I'm okay. Jasper and the others saved me. They aren't bad."

He pulled me to his body, holding me close, but gentle enough to not hurt me. "Mine," he growled so softly that I almost didn't hear him. "Mine."

"Edward, no!" Alice cried out.

Next thing I could tell, Peter had me behind Jasper and Edward pinned against the wall. I didn't understand, he had just threatened Jasper and now he was trusting Jasper to be near me? This made no sense. Why was he acting like this? He couldn't care this much for me unless...

I gasped as a sudden thought popped into my head. When we had first seen James in the clearing, the others had kept their wives behind them with a hand touching their wives the entire time. I hadn't thought any of it then, there was too much going on, but I was starting to realize that it had been the same thing that Peter had been doing when he was faced with the threat of Jasper.

Peter thought that we were mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: BIG shout out to Sweet Dulcinea for being the inspiration for this story! Also, thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted chapter one!

Chapter 2

"Peter, please," I begged, grabbing his arm. He turned to me, staring at me with those pitch black eyes. "Just let him go."

He continued to stare at me as I felt all other eyes on me as well. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew that he would never hurt me. A small part of my brain was telling me to get out of there and run. Of course, that was only a tiny sliver. The larger part of my brain was telling me to stay where I was so Peter could make sure that I was okay. That was the part of my brain I was listening to because, of course, I didn't want a pissed off vampire on my tail. No, I'd had enough of that when I had first met Edward.

All of a sudden, I felt a lot more confident and ordered, "Peter, put Edward down. Right." Hesitation made its way back inside of me. "N-now."

I turned to Jasper and glared at him, getting a shrug in reply. I heard something hit the ground and whipped back around to find that Edward was on the ground. Peter walked back over to me and moved his hands all over my body. His eyes were still black and no one was moving an inch. I was hesitant and afraid of what he was doing, but I knew that it wasn't anything bad.

Instead, I turned to Alice, who explained, "He's just checking that you're not hurt. He's not trying to fill you up or anything." I heard the _yet _clear in her voice. "Just let him finish."

We stayed like that for only a few more minutes until Peter's eyes turned back to red. He held me close, pressing his face to my hair and sniffing me. I could see Edward glaring at us, but I guess he didn't want to get attacked again. He wasn't foolish enough and I have a feeling that there was something about Peter that no one was telling me. I couldn't wait to find out as much about him as I could.

I wondered if I could get away with sneaking him to my house. I mean, Charlie wasn't going to be home and if we really were mates, he wouldn't refuse to sleep with me like Edward had been doing. He would also probably change me if I asked, which I definitely would as soon as Edward wasn't being stupid and getting attacked by Peter.

"Peter, I want to show you how we hunt," Alice said, smiling. I felt Peter stiffen around me. "Jasper and the others will stay with Bella."

I smiled, putting a hand on his cheek, feeling the soft, yet hard skin. "I'll be okay," I assured him. "I promise, I'll be safe. Go with Alice."

He stared at me before Jasper walked over. They exchanged a nod before he left with Alice, leaving me to face Edward and try to figure out what happened.

That feeling that I'd had when Jasper first pulled me away from Peter was back, only it hurt ten times more. I wanted his cold arms around me and his sweet breath to assure me that he was fine. I may not be a vampire, but I still wanted to know that my...whatever he was to me was safe. It was obvious that Jasper was feeling my anxiousness and nervousness, but I couldn't turn them off and I didn't want to.

"It's perfectly normal," he assured me, smiling as he was the first one besides Alice to move. He sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit as well, which I did. "Peter's reaction to everything was normal. I knew better than to attempt to remove you from the situation."

"Bella?" My attention turned towards Edward. "Can we go upstairs?"

Jasper stiffened and I could hear a warning growl from him. He was taking protecting me to a whole new level, not that I really minded. I knew that I had to talk to Edward and if any time was good it was now, but I had a feeling I knew what it was going to be about. He was going to accuse Peter of using some sort of vampire mojo on me. I mean, it's completely insane, though if he did, I wasn't really going to complain.

"You can say whatever you want down here," I told him. "I don't think Peter or Jasper would want me going with you." I saw an angry look cross his face. "Besides, whatever you want to say can be said in front of your family."

He walked towards me, causing Jasper to stand up. He wasn't going to take any chances with Edward, which was probably a smart thing as Edward had pushed Peter over the edge a few minutes ago. Seriously, how could he be so stupid, especially when he's not only a vampire, but a mind reader! I wish I was a vampire then I wouldn't have to be protected and if I slapped Edward, I wouldn't hurt myself. I never realized before how childish he was.

"How do you know that Peter wasn't controlling you?" he questioned. "He could be using his power on you and you wouldn't even know it."

"You mean like you've been doing since I met you?" I snapped, finally at my breaking point with him. "Alice told me how your _dazzling_ works. I'm fed up with you trying to treat me like I'm a porcelain doll." I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. "Stop it, Jasper." He gave me an apologetic look, but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to be angry and I wanted to give Edward a piece of my mind. "I want you to leave me alone, Edward. Go the fucking hell away and never darken my fucking doorstep again."

"Bella," he hissed as he walked towards me. "You do _not_ talk like that to me. Not in front of our family." I rolled my eyes at him. "What has come over you?"

I smirked as I answered, "I finally get it, Edward. You just think I'm some stupid toy that you can throw the hell away when you're tired of me." I could see the rest of the Cullen's all shifting around, but at the moment I could care less. "If I want to hang around a human-drinking vampire then that's my own fucking choice. You don't know what's better for me, I do. I finally get why Charlie and everyone else hates you. You're just some spoiled little fucking brat who happens to know how to find a new shiny toy."

His hand shot out, causing me to flinch, but before I could feed anything, Jasper had his wrist. Jasper was quickly becoming my favorite person in the world--besides Peter--for standing up for me against Edward. Peter and Jasper must've been close if he was willing to go against his family for me. Then again, I had a feeling that he was just holding this off until Peter had the chance to take Edward on again.

"Wanna try that again?" Jasper asked, a southern accent that I'd never heard before slipping in there. "I promised my brother I'd watch her and I hold true to him."

So Peter was Jasper's brother. Now that made perfect sense about why Peter would only let Jasper near me.

"Why don't we calm down and discuss this?" Carlisle suggested. Jasper hesitated before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the couch with me. "Edward?"

I stared at Edward, getting a glare in return before he turned away and leaned against the wall opposite of me. He was turning back into the angry vampire I had originally met when I moved to Forks. Did he seriously think that I was his for eternity just because we were dating? It didn't work out like that, but I guess he didn't know that, me being his first girlfriend. If it was because I was his singer...I didn't even want to know the answer to that.

There was way too much tension in the room, but I wasn't going to leave if Edward was going to be the possessive asshole he was being. The only reason I didn't swear all the time was for his and Charlie's sakes, but I was done with it. I didn't want to be treated like some stupid doll, I wanted to be treated like an equal.

"What's the difference between pink and purple?" Emmett randomly blurted out, making me giggle.

Edward growled out, "Not funny, Emmett."

I opened my mouth to answer, only to get a glare from Edward. "Seriously?" I questioned, resisting the urge to go over and smack him. "He's just trying to ease the fucking tension." I turned to Emmett and smiled. "The grip."

Emmett whooped as everyone stared at me in shock. "I like this new Bella," he laughed. "Where have you been hiding?"

I shrugged as Carlisle sighed and asked, "Alright, who wants to start?"

"I will," I volunteered.

Before I could say anything, Jasper put a hand over my mouth and stated, "You've said enough."

"Just one thing?" I asked, getting a nod from everyone. "Hey Emmett, why does a squirrel swim on its back?"

My big bear of a brother looked completely lost, but before I could tell him the answer, Jasper put his hand back over my mouth. I folded my arms and sat back on the couch, sulking that I couldn't tell the answer. Granted, from the smirk on Jasper's face, he knew the answer, but I wasn't going to be able to answer my own joke.

"Why are you acting so different?" Rosalie asked me. "I mean, I like the new Bella, but you've never sworn or talked back to Edward."

I shrugged, explaining, "I've always done this shit. I've only been keeping it in because of Charlie and Edward."

"I have one," Edward stated, getting looks from everyone. "What were you doing with a human-drinking vampire when you are a human?"

That just started pissing me off. "Oh, are you talking about yourself?" I heard Emmett snicker and could even see Rosalie holding back a laugh. "Seriously, Edward. You aren't my parent and you have no say on who I do or don't spend time with. If I want to spend time with Peter, I will. If I want to go find some drunk college frat boys, I will. It's my life to control, not yours."

I stood up and walked outside so they wouldn't see me start crying. I couldn't believe that Edward was trying to act like he could control everything about me. Was I just some stupid toy that he would toss when he was done? Was I just some pet that he would eventually get bored with and either kill or leave with no second thought? I was so confused and didn't know who I could talk to about any of it.

"Hey Bells?" I turned to see Emmett walking out. "Why exactly does a squirrel swim on its back?"

I smiled over and answered, "To keep its nuts dry."

He started laughing for a bit before calming down and turning to me, looking all big brotherly. "Edward's just being Edward. C'mon, I'll show you how to play Halo while we wait for Peter and Alice to come home."

I nodded and followed him inside, wondering if anyone would take my side over this or if they would all be on Edward's.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! There is also a link to my blog on my profile page where I post teasers! And don't forget to follow me on twitter! Jaspers_Cherry.

Chapter 3

Peter's POV

"And why did we have to come out here?" I questioned the little pixie as we walked through the trees.

I loved the little pixie as my sister, but some times, she was annoying as hell. She had seen something in the future, probably the same shit I felt, but unlike me she decided to act on it. My power wasn't seeing the future like her's, but I knew shit--loved annoying the shit out of Jasper with it as well. I knew that I had to go see my brother, but I didn't know what it was; just that it would be a very good thing. I also knew that my mate had to do something with the rest of my brother's coven so we could be together.

That bastard, Edward, was about two seconds from be torn to shreds and lit on fire. If he placed one hand on my mate, I wouldn't have second thoughts of it either. He had no idea what I was capable of, probably no idea what Jasper was capable of either. Spending years in the wars down South wasn't something you just forgot and, though it was rare, we learned to protect our mates if we found them there. There was no fucking way around forgetting those things, especially with the scars we had covering our bodies.

"Because, Bella needs to blow off steam at Edward," the pixie answered. "Jasper's not letting him anywhere near Bella. Just relax and try an animal." I rolled my eyes. That woman loved to try to get me on their diet. "Bella's going to be stubborn and want to convert you when she's changed."

I smirked at that. "Then I'll wait until she's changed."

The little pixie started giggling, making me raise an eyebrow. After all my years as a vampire, I was positive that we couldn't get high, but with her, I wasn't so sure. Maybe she was high when she turned?

"I was not," she snapped at me. "Edward's offended because Bella knows dirty jokes." I just grinned, she was perfect for me if she knew shit like that. "You're perfect for each other now that she's showing who she really is."

"Hey, Pixie?" I asked. "What-"

"You didn't hurt her." Damn pixie knew that I was going to ask what happened while I was protecting my mate.

When that shit happens to both Jasper and I, it's a natural reaction. We let out our beasts, letting them do the protecting. There's no memory or anything of that when it happens, though every once in a while there's some images that we can remember. I don't even remember the last time I let the beast in me out, it had been so long since I had someone who I felt needed to be protected.

"You just warned Jasper after you saw her scar," she told me. "When Bella tried to go to the kitchen, you grabbed her and were protecting her from everyone. You were starting to come back, when Edward tried to get to Bella and you pinned him up against the wall." I nodded, remembering that I was staring at my mate before it all went dark again. "Jasper got Bella to tell you to let Edward down. You made sure that she wasn't hurt and then-"

"I remember after that, thanks." I couldn't help but smirk. That shit Jasper did was truly amazing. He knew that I wouldn't be able to hurt my mate even if she was going against me by giving me an order. Then again, she didn't know any better. "So, how-"

"We can go back soon. Just wait." _Damn Pixie_. "Oh come on, Petey, you know you love me. I'm your sister after all."

I just rolled my eyes, getting a playful smack from her. I grinned, letting her run ahead of me as I trudged slower through the forest. She wasn't far enough that I was out of her sight or hearing though, just in case I got the idea to run back to my mate. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen until her plan was finished with. This was the exact reason why I didn't want to go with her in the first place. Pixie bitch always had an ulterior motive.

"Hey, Peter?" she asked after we were half-way to Canada. "Want to head back?"

Pixie Bitch was trying to play games? No way in hell was I going to let this slide. I would let Jasper deal with her, though, while I got comfortable with my mate. The pull that I had been feeling was becoming less stretched the closer I got to their house. I had never felt anything like this before and I had a feeling that she hadn't either. With vampires, the pull to your mate is so strong that it can't be broken. The pull that she feels to that bastard Edward is just him playing some half-ass game with her as his pet.

"Alice brought you back?" Jasper laughed. "How did the hunt go?"

"Your damn wife was trying to fucking play games with me," I stated, glaring at him. "Where is she?"

I could hear her laughter before my brother could say anything. I ran up the stairs to find her playing some game with Emmett; I wasn't one for video games, but I knew what they were at least. It made me smile to see her enjoying herself and laughing.

Emmett looked over and nodded towards me, which I returned. I walked over and scooped my mate up, getting a squeal out of her before she realized what was going on and giggled, kissing my nose. I couldn't believe how amazing she was; why didn't I grab her when we first met down in Texas.

_I was sitting in the park after dark, watching the fireworks with Charlotte while we laughed at the humans. We weren't quite sure why they would set off these contraptions, but they were entertaining, even though they hurt our ears like fucking hell. The humans were even more fun to watch and it made me forget that I knew shit._

_All of a sudden, it's like the noise and lights went out as I saw this little five year old girl crying behind a bush. I stood up, ignoring Charlotte's protests as I walked over to her and bent down. She had the most wonderful scent I had ever smelled, though it wasn't one that I would ever attempt to try. She had brown hair that was in pigtails and she wore a very cute red and white plaid dress with little bows on the shoulders and watermelons on it. She was barefoot though, so I was worried that she may have run off and gotten lost playing on her own._

_"Excuse me?" She jumped in surprise and looked up at me with her huge, deep brown eyes. "Are you lost?" She nodded, tears running down her face. "Don't cry, little one." I reached up and wiped away all her tears, smiling lightly at her. "All better?" She nodded again, staring up at me. "I'm Peter. What's your name?"_

_"I-Izzy," she whispered. "M-Mommy says I'm not s'posed to talk to stwangews."_

_I smiled at her. "Well, did your mommy say anything about soldiers?" She shook her head. "We're like cops. We protect everyone from bad people."_

_"Wow," she breathed, awe in her voice. "I wanna be a sol-sol..."_

_"Soldier," I finished, making her nod. "Maybe when you get bigger."_

_She smiled at me, getting a smile in reply from me. "My daddy's a cop," she told me. "He's not hewe though. Him and Mommy had a fight."_

_"Want to go find your mommy?"_

_She nodded and I picked her up, swinging her onto my shoulders. I had never felt such a pull to a human before, it was a little unnerving to be so attached to some small human child. I may have been a human before I was cursed for eternity, but I hadn't been around them much and only fed from those who had evil intentions. This little __girl, who__ I had a strange bond with even though I had only just met her._

_"Bella," I heard a woman call. "Oh thank god." The woman ran over as I flipped Bella off my shoulders and onto the ground, getting a giggle from her. "I told you not to run off." She looked up at me. "Thank you so much for finding her."_

_"No problem, ma'am," I assured her. "It was my pleasure to help. I can't resist a pretty girl in trouble." The little girl giggled as I smiled down at her. "__Now, you__ be good and no more running away, okay?"_

_"Kay Petey," she answered, making me growl a little as I began tickling her. "Stop!"_

_"How can I ever thank you?" the child's mother asked._

_I shook my head, assuring her, "It was no trouble at all. I should be getting back to my wife though."_

_As I walked away, I could hear the child's voice saying, "He was a soldiew, Mommy. Did you know they pwotect us from bad people like Daddy does? I wanna be a soldiew when I'm big like Petey."_

"Peter?" I looked down at my mate to see her confused face. "Where did you go? You've been staring off into space for a little bit."

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing," I answered. "Just remembering a little girl I met a long time ago."

She nodded and went back to her game, even though now she was sitting on my lap. She didn't remember, but I would always remember that first day I met her at the park. I couldn't take her from her mother at that young age, I would have had to wait until she was older. Charlotte realized what was going on and took me away from there, away from my mate to try and make me forget. Of course, that didn't work and after years of trying, she finally gave up and left me.

That had been part of the reason I had come to see Jasper. I had come to ask for his help in finding my mate and making sure that she was safe. Of course, they had helped me more than they realized. I didn't have to explain what I was or see her in fear of me. She was already considered a little sister to my own brother so that made things a million times better.

Now, if only I could get rid of that bastard and take my Izzy away from here forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

"Peter?" He stared down at me, confusion across his face. "Where did you go? You've been staring off into space for a little bit."

He shook his head, smiling that shit eating grin. "Nothing. Just remembering a little girl I met a long time ago."

_That was weird, was he some kind of creepy pedophile?_ I mean, I had this pull to some strange guy I knew nothing about and that was just starting to creep me out a little. All I knew about him was that he was Jasper's brother and he was... a soldier? Okay, where did that come from? No one has ever said anything to me about his or Jasper's pasts, so how did I know that he was a soldier, and get the feeling that Jasper was too?

I shook my head, ignoring the strange feeling that there was something that I couldn't remember. There was no way I could have met him before, I would remember having met this amazing man before. Unless, of course, he had met me when I was, like, a toddler or something, but there's no way that I could. Renee and Charlie have never mentioned me meeting anyone like Peter.

Alice ran in with a phone and smiled at me. "It's Renee."

I rolled my eyes and motioned to Emmett to pause the game. I didn't want to talk to my mother, but there was no way to get around it.

"Hi, Mom."

_"Bella, how are you? Why aren't you at school?"_

I sighed, rolling my eyes. _"Teachers are on strike. It's a good thing too. Jasper's half brother is actually visiting."_

_"Oh really?"_ There was interest in her voice. _"What's he like? Is he cute?"_

I glanced up to see Peter smirking at that. Of course he'd hear that. "Yah, Peter's pretty awesome." She didn't say anything. "Mom?"

_"Sorry, sweetie. I was just thinking."_ There was an edge in her voice. _"Just remembering that summer we went to Texas for the Fourth of July when you were five. Do you remember that?"_

"Uh, not really?" I didn't really get what a Fourth of July seven years ago had to do with anything.

_"I'll explain later. I was just planning on leaving you a message and letting you know that Phil has a game in Seattle and we were going to come visit."_

I gasped. "That's so great, Mom. I'll see you soon then."

"Bella," Emmett groaned, getting my attention. "Come on, I want to kick your butt at Halo again."

"I should go," I told Renee, smiling. "I'll talk to you later, Mom."

I hung up, happy and a little confused. I didn't remember much about that Fourth of July, but I knew that there was something about that day that I had to remember. It was like something was keeping me from remembering. I wasn't sure if it was because of Edward or some other reason. It's not like I would want to remember me being a five year old, but I would want to know what was so important about it.

"Bella, sweetie?" I looked over at Esme. "I just called Charlie and cleared it up so you can stay with us for the week." I nodded, looking confused. "Edward's going up to Alaska for the week so we can sort things out here before everything goes into chaos."

Peter put his chin on my head as he asked, "You're not sending me to Alaska, right?" I turned to him, narrowing my eyes. "What? They all taste like blubber up there."

"And you would know what blubber tastes like?" He shrugged, making me giggle. "Peter, go hunting. I want to talk to the others. Just stay away from the peninsula."

He kissed my forehead before leaving, that strange feeling of longing coming back. I went downstairs with Esme and Emmett to find everyone else already down there. I knew that he had to go feed, but I just wanted to be selfish and keep him with me. I felt so empty without him, kind of like Edward but a hundred times worse. I wondered if it was just me or if he was also feeling that same emptiness within me. Could my family help me figure out what was going on?

"What questions do you have?" Jasper asked, making me shrug. "Alice has promised not to cut you off and to let you ask questions on your own time."

I nodded, looking down. "First off, what did it feel like when each of you found each other?"

"I can't speak for the rest of the family," Rosalie spoke up, getting my attention. We had never been close and I don't think she's even said more than two words to me before today. "But when I found Emmett being attacked by that bear, it was an instant attraction." She looked so wistful as Emmett held her in his arms. "It was like no one else existed in the world other than the two of us."

I could see the others nodding in agreement, making me smile. That was exactly how I felt with Peter, even though I wasn't a vampire and I hadn't found him being attacked by some grizzly bear. If the others were agreeing to that then it _must_ be a mate thing. With Edward though, I had thought for over a week that he had hated me and that attraction to him had to grow instead of just being there from the beginning.

"How about when the other person leaves?"

Esme smiled sweetly at me. "It feels like part of your very being is missing when your mate is gone. They may just be hunting or at work or just down the hall, but that feeling will never be gone until you both are back together. It holds you to your mate no matter what happens."

"What about Peter's reaction to Jasper?" I asked. "Is that normal? I mean, he was so angry, but when it came to protecting me against Edward, he was willing to let Jasper protect me."

"I'll take this one," Jasper told them as I got uneasy looks from that question. "What Peter did is a normal instinct, but Peter and I are different. When it comes to seeing reason against certain things, the monster inside of us takes control. That part of Peter, and myself if I let it out, will never harm our mates, but we will defend them at whatever cost. Even if the person is a brother or a friend."

That explained why Alice told me that I was the only one who could stop him. She knew about this because she and Jasper had probably been through the same thing. I was the only one who could calm that part of Peter down when he was upset. I couldn't ever be near Edward when he was angry, not for a lack of trying though. Either he wouldn't let me around or he would go off and Alice would hang out with me.

When we were running from James, I had never felt the longing to Edward that I had for Peter. I just knew that I was in danger and Edward had been trying to protect me whether because I was his toy or he truly cared about me, I didn't know anymore. At the moment, he was reminding me Renee's friend's kid who I was stuck babysitting one summer. He threw a fit any time someone tried to take away his toy and he would only let his family touch it. That was _really_ beginning to be an exact comparison to Edward's actions.

"I wanted to tell you, Bella," Alice said, looking at me. "But the others said that I had to let you find your mate on your own if it was meant to be."

"What are mates exactly?" I asked, remembering that I had originally wanted that to be my first question.

"Soul mates in basic terms," Carlisle explained. "Humans can spend their entire lives searching for the one person they are bonded with, but with vampires, we have a more likely chance. Becoming mates with a human is rare, but not unheard of. Out of our three couples, two have become mates while one of us was human. Emmett was human and Esme as well." He took his wife's hand, smiling down at her. "Now, I believe I have a meeting at the hospital I have to get to and it's a good thing that it's now raining."

I smiled as he walked over and leaned down to hug me. "Thanks, Carlisle."

"Anything else?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have been a soldier, would you?" They all looked shocked at that question. "What?"

"How do you know?" Jasper questioned.

I shrugged. "I don't know exactly. It's weird, I have this strange feeling that Peter's a soldier and you guys are too much alike so I just assumed..."

"Let's get you upstairs," Alice suggested. "You can stay in the guest room across from Jasper and I. It's getting late and you need your beauty sleep." I opened my mouth to protest. "We will send Peter up when he gets here."

I sighed, giving up on arguing and went upstairs to the guest room. I had helped Esme clean--she had tried to get me to do something else the entire time--and had been in the guest room once before. There was a bed in there and I admit that it looked a lot better than Edward's room. The carpet was white and the walls and comforter were both blue. There was a television, a desk, and a dresser. Off to one side, there was a door where a walk-in closet was and on the other side, there was a bathroom.

I climbed into bed, staring at the wall as I wished that Peter was there. I couldn't help but worry that I would wake up the next day and this would be nothing more than a dream. This all seemed to be too out there to just be real, but I wanted it to be. He was the most perfect person I had ever met.

_"Did your mommy say anything about soldiers? We're like cops. We protect everyone from bad people."_

_"Now you be good and no more running away, okay?"_

I woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned, and smiled as I saw that it was Peter who I was cuddling up to. I moved closer to him, huddling in his arms as I wondered what that voice was. It sounded so much like Peter, but it couldn't be him. I had only met him a few hours ago and he had never told me that he was a soldier.

_Was I going crazy or was there something about everything that I was missing?_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed! Also big thanks to my betas Jaspers Sex Kitten and Jaspers Southern Belle. Don't forget to follow me on twitter Jaspers_Cherry.

Chapter 5

"We're going shopping," Alice told me as I lay on Peter. I was cuddled under a giant fleece blanket, watching Paramore Takeover on Fuse. "Have fun you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I rolled my eyes as Peter snorted at that. I turned back to the television to watch the music video, when Peter grabbed the remote and turned it off. A small growl escaped me... _I blame spending too much time with vampires_... which got a strange look from him. Seriously, if he was going to deal with me, he was going to have to figure out how crazy I was. There was so much I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to be the one to bring up everything. I wanted him to tell me more about him, so much I wanted to know. There was just the small fact that I didn't want him to talk about things that he wasn't ready for.

"So now you growl?" he asked. I nodded, smirking at him. "You are full of surprises, Miss Bella." I shrugged, not wanting to move from where I was. For being hard as diamond, he was a very comfortable bed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Where are you from?"

He smiled, kissing my forehead. "I grew up in Dallas, Texas with my parents and two sisters. My father was in the army so we had moved around quite a bit, but that was where I was born and where I left my family to go off on my own before I was turned." I nodded, wanting to know even more about his family. "My sisters were twins, both younger than myself. Their names were Delilah and Serenity."

"How did you meet Jasper?" I asked. "Why does he call you his brother?"

"Jasper was the vampire to change me." His voice was cold now. "Has he told you how he was turned?" I shook my head. Edward hadn't let me be close to Jasper, even though he was my brother just as much as Emmett. "I'll explain later. I've never told anyone before, but I know that he has."

"What's your ability?" He stared down at me. "I mean, everyone brought something from their human life according to Carlisle. What did you bring?"

He grinned at me and answered, "I know shit." That was pure confusing in and of itself. "I can't explain it, I just know shit."

I nodded, knowing that it wasn't something that could be explained. Like trying to figure out what I had ever seen in Edward to think he was good enough for me.

I snuggled into Peter even more as I wondered about my future with the Cullens. Peter was a nomad and he wouldn't want to stay around with my family, but I didn't want to leave them after everything they had done for me. I owed my family so much for everything they had done for me, I had no idea how I would ever repay them.

I groaned as I realized that I had to go home and grab some things from my room that I wanted. There was no way that Peter would let me go without him, but I didn't know how to explain things to Charlie if we found him there. What was I supposed to introduce Peter as when he thought that I was still dating Edward. I also had to let him know that Renee and Phil were coming in for a weekend.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked as he sat up with me still in his arms.

"I have to run to my dad's house," I explained.

He stood up and, with me still wrapped in the blanket, carried me out to my truck. I didn't know why the keys were in the ignition so I assumed that either I had forgotten them yesterday -- it was totally plausible with what happened yesterday -- or Alice had something to do with it. I gave him directions to the small house as I curled further into the blankets. I knew that I would have to leave them though. Charlie would be confused if he saw me walking in wrapped in blankets.

As Peter pulled up to the house, we both saw the cruiser sitting in the driveway. I groaned, running my fingers through my hair as I tried once again to think of what I was going to say to Charlie. Peter came around to the passenger side and opened the door, helping me out. He wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my head as we walked. It was uncomfortable, partially because he was, like, a foot taller than me.

"That you, Bells?" Charlie asked as we walked in, me pulling away.

"Yeah, Dad," I called back, leading Peter into the living room to find Charlie in front of the television. "Dad, this is Peter."

Charlie looked up, surveying Peter, which made me blush. "Hello, sir," Peter said, smiling at him. "Heard a lot about you from this pretty li'l lady."

"And you are?" Charlie asked.

Peter laughed. "Esme Cullen is my aunt. She offered me a place to stay while I was on leave from the military."

That got Charlie's attention, as well as mine. So he had been a soldier at one time; his voice was too level for him to even have a chance of lying.

"He's Jasper and Rosalie's older half-brother," I spoke up, feeling the lie coming out naturally. "He's been teaching me how to defend myself." Okay, so that second part was a full-blown lie, but he has shown me how far he's willing to go to protect me. "Oh, I'll be back. I need to go grab some things from upstairs."

As I went upstairs, I could hear Charlie interrogating Peter, but he seemed to be liking Peter better than Edward. I shoved a few things into a bag and went back downstairs to heard Charlie and Peter discussing sports. I groaned, having the feeling that I would be watching quite a bit of sports with Peter in the long run.

"So, Edward's visiting family?" Charlie asked.

I nodded. "He's actually considering moving there," I explained. "We've broken up anyways. The only reason I'm still hanging out with the Cullens is because of Alice."

"I'll be in the car," Peter told me, walking out.

I groaned, getting the feeling that he knew something. "You're going to be safe, right?" Charlie asked, making me look at him in shock. "Bella, I know that boy likes you. Are you okay with him in the military?"

"He makes me happy, Dad," I said, smiling softly. "He's so sweet and protective. I really don't mind moving around with him if he wants to be in the army."

"He seems like a good guy and much better than Edwin." I giggled at that. "Just be careful, alright? Don't do anything that's not safe."

I smiled and admitted, "Peter's not that kind of guy. I promise, if anything happens, it will be safe, sane, and consensual." Charlie groaned, shaking his head. "I'm joking, Dad. I'll see you later."

I ran outside to the truck to find Peter leaning against it. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek before getting in. He closed the door and walked around to the other side, climbing in and heading back to the Cullen's house.

"Safe, sane and consensual, huh?" he asked, making me blush. "Hey, I'm willing to try anythin' with you, m'dear." My blush deepened. "Now, what did we have to grab from your house?"

"Just some...uh...things." I really didn't want him to know what I needed to get. He pulled over and grabbed my bag, pulling out things from it. There was a photo album, my iPod, and -- _god, why did he have to go through my bag_ -- a box of tampons. He grinned at me, a shit-eating grin that made me blush beyond control. Seriously, he couldn't have just let me have my privacy?

We pulled back up to the house just as the others were getting back from a hunting trip. Alice ran over and pulled me up to her room, my bag in her hands. We sat down on the bed as she said, "Charlie likes him a lot." I nodded, biting my lip. "He thinks you would be better with a military man than with Edward. Plus, in my opinion, military men know how to do some pretty-"

"Alice," I squealed, diving under the pillows so I wouldn't have to hear this. "I really don't want to hear this."

"I have a question though," she said. "What did you go by when you were five? Bella? Isabella?"

"Um, Izzy," I answered, looking down. "I went by Izzy until my grandmother passed away when I was seven." I eyed her. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered, looking suspiciously like she knew something. "Peter, stay out of Bella's stuff!"

He grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it, Pixie." He held his hand out towards me. "Now, Esme's cooking some nice food for you. Why don't we head down there and you can have lunch."

I nodded, smiling. There was something that both Peter and Alice were keeping from me and I was determined to find out what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6

How was I so lucky to be mated to such an amazing girl? I will never know, but I thank whatever God is out there for her.

Unlike Charlotte, who never knew when to stop, my Isabella knew that there were some things that I couldn't talk to her about, yet. Hell, I really didn't want to explain about my time in the South to her even though I knew I would eventually have to. It would be a million times easier if I could have Jasper around so he could explain most of it, he's done it more than I have. In fact, I don't think I've ever explained about the wars down south.

When she asked about my ability, I told her the truth that I knew shit, but I couldn't explain it. Whatever it was wasn't a real ability, it was just something strange that I had been able to do since I could remember. Granted my memories of my human life were fuzzy but I could still predict strange things.

However, my driving her car was the worst point of the day. That thing was going to be scrap metal by the time I was done and she was going to get something that could go more than ten miles an hour. I could always mess with the engine, but I had a feeling that Esme and Carlisle would do me a favor and hide her car until she was vampire enough to help me rebuild the entire engine. I loved to build cars and engines, though Charlotte had always hated that. She always said that it wasn't something a vampire should be doing, but she can go fuck herself now.

Her father, though, was the same as all the fathers of the girls I had been around when I was human. He was just as protective of her as they had been, though I could make sure I worked my southern charm--_not to mention vampire charm_--on him. He seemed surprised when he found out that I was in the military, though that wasn't exactly true anymore and I would never return. Then again, what he knew couldn't hurt him or reveal that we were vampires.

When Bella left for her room, he turned to me and asked the question I knew too well. "What is your intention with my daughter?"

Somehow, I didn't think that, _"I want to fuck her and turn her into a vampire so I can fuck her more,"_ would be a good response so I answered, "Isabella is an amazing girl and I just want to help her to be able to protect herself. I would never dream of harming her in any way."

"How are you related to the Cullen's?"

"Esme isn't my aunt, other than by my father being remarried when I was one and having Jasper and Rosalie a few years later. He was a good man, but my mother was into drugs and things like that. He took me in after my mother was sent to jail. I'm just lucky that Esme let me live with her even if I'm in no way related to her."

"What would you do if Bella were ever harmed in any way?"

My expression turned dead serious. "I assure you, sir, I will never allow her to be harmed. I would die if it meant keeping Isabella safe."

"What about Edward?"

"He's up in Alaska visiting some friends of the family."

"Favorite baseball team?"

I smirked, having the answer from Bella. "Seattle Mariners."

"Good man."

When Bella came downstairs, I told her that I would be out in the car. I could hear her conversation with Charlie and her lie about how Edward was thinking about moving back up to Alaska. I knew that was too much to ask for, but one could still dream. She even made a joke about everything we did being safe, sane, and consensual. My little minx was back to making her dirty jokes.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet until we went up to her new room. She was laying on me again, when she asked, "What did you and my dad talk about?"

"Just guy stuff," I answered, knowing it was true.

"Tell me?" she asked.

I smiled and played with her hair while I explained. "He asked what my intentions were with you. We talked about how I'm related to the Cullen's. He also asked what I would do if you were harmed in any way and what was up with Edward." I breathed her scent in deeply. "Now, what are we going to do about you? Alice told me your birthday's coming up and I wanna know what you want."

"Nothing," she muttered, burying her face into my shirt. "I have everything I want right here."

"How about a trip to Britain? Or a new car? We could also go visit Texas?"

She giggled. "Peter, I don't like people spending money on me." She sighed as I kissed her head. "But I guess for you I could make an exception. Just don't let-"

"BELLA!"

God, that little pixie was fucking irritating at times. She burst in, scaring the shit out of Bella and making her fall off of both myself and the bed, hitting the floor. I growled in warning, telling Alice that she would pay if my mate was in any way hurt.

"Peter, calm down," Bella sighed as she stood up. "I'm fine, just a little surprised." She turned to the fucking pixie. "What's wrong?"

"You won't let any of us spend money on you, but you'll let _him_?" She glared at me. "If you can get her a good gift then so can I. I'm not being out done by some guy."

"Alice," Bella groaned as she took her place back on top of me. "He doesn't know any better. Plus, you guys are always buying me clothes and things that I don't need."

I kissed her head, smirking at Alice. "You heard the li'l lady. Now, I suggest you leave before I call your husband." She pouted and sulked off to somewhere else in the house. "Now, tell me what your heart desires, my little Izzy." She turned to stare at me. "What?"

"You just called me Izzy," she stated.

I laughed it off, not wanting her to get suspicious. I wasn't ready to tell her that a few days ago wasn't the first time we met and Alice was doing a good job of hiding that secret as well. I wanted to wait a bit and see if she remembered it on her own. Granted she would be pissed when she found out and I didn't mention it, but that didn't matter. What mattered right now was her happiness.

"That's your name, isn't it?" I asked her. "Izzy Bella?" She giggled. "What?"

"I like you calling me Izzy," she murmured. "I haven't been called that since I was five."

I smiled, playing with her hair as I felt her breathing shallow. "Sleep well, my Izzy Bella."

After she was asleep, I went downstairs to find everyone sitting around. They all smiled when I came into the room; they had all become like the family I had never known after I became a vampire. They had accepted me with open arms, even if I was different from them and didn't follow the same diet.

"Edward's coming home the day after tomorrow," Alice reminded me. "He'll be angry that your scent is all over her."

"He can deal with it," I lazily said as I plopped down on the couch next to her. "Now, what are you planning for my mate's birthday?" She opened her mouth, bouncing up and down when I stated, "Nothing big." She pouted. "You will not go against her wishes, Alice."

Jasper smirked as his wife settled into his chest. He kissed her, trying to cheer her up as he said, "I will personally make sure that Alice doesn't go against her wishes." I nodded a thank you to my brother. "Have you told her about the wars yet? Alice said that she would ask you."

"I was hoping you could help with that," I told him. "I have never had to tell anyone about that." He nodded, assuring me silently that he would help me to explain to my mate about my past. "I know that y'all think of Bella as family, but if that asshole sets one foot too close, I am taking her away."

"We'll keep him away," Alice assured me, smiling. "Remember? I can see the future." I rolled my eyes at that. "Oh come on, Petey. You used to think it was funny."

I smirked at her and replied, "Nah, that laughter was at how some little shrimp could be so annoying and how the major could put up with you for more than thirty seconds." She pouted as Emmett laughed. "Come on, shrimp. You know I love you."

She brightened and said, "Of course you do. Who doesn't?"

That sent everyone laughing. After we recovered, Jasper suggested, "Why don't you go hunt? We'll keep Bella safe for you."

I nodded towards him. "I will in a moment."

I went upstairs and sat on the edge of the bed, moving my mate's hair from her face. She smiled as my fingers grazed her cheek, muttering, "Petey...wanna be...soldier...big."

I was in awe. She was dreaming about the time we first met. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, "Be good and no running away."

"Kay...Petey."

I smiled, kissing her one last time before disappearing. She was staring to remember. I couldn't wait until we truly were together for the rest of eternity.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

I smiled, waking up to see Peter staring at me, just inches from my face. I couldn't believe how amazing he looked with his crimson eyes and his pale skin.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, kissing my forehead. "How was your night?"

I smiled at him as I moved closer, snuggling into his arms. It would be so sad when I had to move back to Charlie's house and couldn't spend all day, every day with him. School would be starting up again and that would be hours that I couldn't spend with him, especially since Charlie was under the impression that Peter was in the army. It would make it even worse that I would be stuck there with guys who couldn't come anywhere close to comparing with Peter.

"You have to go home today," he reminded me, making me groan. "I promise, I'll pick you up every day after school."

I smiled, just wanting to stay in the bed for the rest of the day with him. It probably would have been possible too, except for the fact that Alice ran into the room, saying, "We have to have a girls day out!"

"Alice," I groaned as I sat up. "I don't want to go anywhere. This is my last day with Peter."

She glared at me as she stated, "Well, I just didn't want you to go shopping with us. Plus, I don't think that Peter wants you around when Edward gets back."

Peter snarled, causing me to put my hand on his chest. He calmed down before I stood up and grabbed my clothes, going into the bathroom to change. I was really worried about how Peter would react to Edward and I didn't want him to be alone, but there was no way that he would let me stay. What I loved about Peter though, was that he trusted the people who mattered most. He wasn't really trusting of anyone besides Jasper and Alice at first but he really came around.

After I was ready, we all went down to the kitchen where Esme was making French toast. I smiled as I sat down and started eating while Peter leaned against the other side of the counter.

"So, what did you and Alice talk about while I was getting ready?" I asked, swallowing a bite. He gave me an innocent look. "Oh come on, Peter. Don't give me that look."

He just shrugged before he jumped over the counter, a snarl coming form him which meant that Edward was coming home. I couldn't help but groan at the idea of Edward and Peter fighting once again. There was no one else who could calm him down and I didn't want to think of what could happen when he was angry.

"We have to go," Alice said, grabbing my plate and piling more slices of French toast onto my plate. "You can eat on the way."

I wrapped my arms around Peter and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. I mouthed, "Love you," to him before being pulled away by Alice and Rosalie towards the garage. They shoved me into Rosalie's BMW and headed off towards Port Angeles.

I turned around to stare at the road, wanting nothing more than to go back and stand by Peter.

"It'll be okay," Alice said, smiling at me as she turned around in the passenger seat. "They won't let anything happen. Besides, Peter just wants you to have fun with us."

I nodded, turning back around as we reached the end of the drive and turned towards Port Angeles. I didn't want to go shopping, but I had to admit that they were all right. There was no way that Peter would let me hang around if Edward was there. I just had to remember, he had my best interests in mind and it wouldn't help anyone if I was bleeding or had another broken bone.

"Where should we go first?" Alice asked. I opened my mouth, wanting to tease her, when she squealed. "Eww. We are never going anywhere near that place, Bella."

I laughed as she explained in a huff to Rosalie about where I was going to suggest. She started laughing as well, sending Alice into an even worse mood.

The shopping wasn't as bad as it had been in the past, but she was still running around and making me try on everything. Rosalie, on the other hand, said that she had something to do and ran off. I, on the other hand, was stuck with Alice.

After a bit, I told her that I was going to head to North West Fudge and Confections and would meet her there. On the way, I happened to pass Serenity Thrift Store and decided that it couldn't help to look around. They always had some amazing clothes whenever I decided to come to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela. Of course, Alice would flip if she ever saw me buying anything there so I tended to have Jessica buy me things and I would pay her back.

Walking through it, I saw that my favorite shirt was sitting on the rack. I had been missing it for a few weeks, but didn't think that Alice had actually gotten rid of it. It was stupid, but it was a shirt that my mom got when we had been in Texas when I was five. It was strange, but for some reason that shirt meant more to me than I could ever imagine.

I grabbed that shirt and some other really cute things - I hid the shirt at the bottom - before going out to find Alice standing right outside the door, tapping her foot. I ignored her, walking into the Fudge store. If I talked to her, I would start yelling at her for giving away my favorite shirt. She meant nothing harmful by it, but I was so mad at her and I just wanted Peter.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Rosalie. "Alice is standing outside the door. She's saying that if she tries to talk to you, you'll start yelling at her." I just shrugged, knowing that it was true. "What's going on with you?"

"I went to Serenity Thrift Store and found my favorite shirt that Alice had given away there," I snapped, tears threatening to spill. "It's stupid and I've had the shirt for seven years, but I just can't explain it. I just love that shirt."

She sighed and said, "You bought it back then?" I nodded. "I'll make sure Alice doesn't throw away anything without asking you again. Now, let's get you some real food and then we can head back to see that boy of yours."

"Thanks, Rose," I muttered, smiling at her.

The rest of the trip wasn't as peaceful as it had been before. There was more of a hostile vibe between Alice and myself, especially after I found out what she had done. I was beyond mad at her, even though it would probably let up by the time I had to go back to Charlie's place. You just couldn't stay mad at Alice, for long anyways. Although, this was way worse than anything else she had ever done to me before. Maybe I wouldn't forgive her...

As we turned up the drive, even I could hear the snarling and growling that was taking place. I jumped out of the car to see Peter and Edward going at it again, Peter pinning Edward to the ground.

"No, stop!" I cried out, running towards them. "Don't hurt him."

Peter pulled away with a hurt look on his face, while Edward looked triumphant. I had no idea what that was going on, but I ran over to Peter and started to make sure that he was okay. I couldn't believe that Edward had started another fight, but I was just glad that we could get there before Peter was hurt.

"C'mon, Bells," Emmett complained as Peter's arms snaked around my waist. "You just ruined the best fight!"

I glared at him. "Then you fight Edward," I snapped before turning back to Peter. "Did he hurt you?"

That got laughs from everyone except for Edward and myself. "Edward couldn't lay a finger on Peter, Bella," Jasper said, trying to clam everyone down. "You don't have to worry about Peter getting hurt."

"But-"

"I'm okay," Peter quietly said, his chin coming to a rest on the top of my head. "Now, you and I are going to go upstairs and have a little talk about running in between two angry vampires." He turned his attention to Rosalie and Alice. "Did you get them?"

Rosalie nodded and handed him a bag. He took me upstairs and set me on the bed, staring intently at me.

"I know," I sighed, looking away. "Running to vampires is a bad idea. I just didn't want you hurt."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, giving me a content feeling. He wasn't angry with me, he was just worried for my safety. "I will always come home to you, baby girl. Now, I asked Rosalie and the little pixie to get something for you." He pulled out a Palm Pixi Plus and handed it to me. It looked so pretty. "Promise me you will always have this on you."

"But-" I saw his pleading look and sighed. "Fine. I'll keep it on me." I leaned back into him. "Do I have to go home today?"

He smiled at me. "You have school tomorrow and I have a feelin' your father misses you."

"You'll pick me up from school?" I asked, making sure.

He smiled and promised, "Every day." He looked confused for a moment before asking, "Why is Jasper trying to calm Alice down? And why does she think you hate her?"

"She took my shirt," I stated, getting angry at her again. "It was my favorite shirt. I don't know why, but that shirt's always made me feel safe."

"C'mon, let's get you home."

"Thank you for this week, Peter," I muttered, hugging him before slipping my hand in his and walking out to my truck.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is just a warning that updates will not be weekly and will be whenever I have a second to write. I am working with the cause Writing For Spencer, which is a cause that promotes the music by artist Spencer Bell and raises money for the University of Michigan's Adrenal Cancer Program. If you want to know more, I'll post a link on my profile. Also, don't forget to follow me on twitter Jaspers_Cherry to find out when I'm updating!**

Chapter 8

I sighed as I walked into the school, alone. Peter had dropped me off, promising that he would be back before I knew he was gone. The only problem with that was that the longing feeling was back in my chest. I didn't understand how Alice could go through every day with Jasper not being around and even when she went shopping for hours on end. There was no way that I could do that as well. That longing feeling hurt more than it had before since I had gone unwillingly from him.

"Who was that cute guy who dropped you off?" Jessica gushed as we all sat at our new regular table at lunch. Edward and Alice had joined in since the others had left and they were also the two people I was closest to. "He looks so hot."

I smiled at that, unable to deny her claim. He really was amazingly hot. "His name is Peter," I told them. "He's Jasper and Rosalie's half brother. He's here while on leave from the military." They all stared at me in shock. "What?"

"So, he's another foster kid?" Mike asked, looking annoyed. It wasn't a secret that he didn't really like any of the Cullens and this year was no different.

Alice giggled at that, receiving surprised looks from everyone. She usually didn't give her input around them unless it was something she was _really_ passionate about. "Not even close," she told them. "Peter went to Military school all his life, even though he spent summers with us."

They all looked impressed at that. I guess that there were some things that could really impress the civilians of Forks. Then again, I had a feeling that not a lot of people from Forks went into the military or army. This would probably get the whole town talking, which I wasn't sure would be a good or bad thing. It would be interesting to see how they reacted when he came back to pick Alice and I up-Edward had brought his own car.

"I could never go to Military school," Jessica sighed. "Their uniforms are ugly, and they don't get to go shopping."

I snorted, trying to hold back my laughter. Peter would probably be offended if he heard what she'd said. Edward was just looking irritated at this conversation, glancing at me. Those glances made my heart pang in guilt as I continually caught them. I felt bad for the way I acted towards Edward, he was my first love and he would always have a place in my heart. The only problem was that he loved me more than I loved him. He just couldn't understand that and if he did, I had a feeling that we could be really good friends.

"Oh my god," Jessica whispered, staring behind Alice and I.

Turning around, I saw Jasper and Peter both walking towards us. I couldn't believe it, he was here. He was here at the school and god, did he look sexy. He lifted me up and sat down in my seat, placing me on his lap so we would be touching. There were looks from everyone in the cafeteria, but no one said anything about it. Seriously, he looked young enough to have just gotten out of military training so I wasn't too worried about it.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my hands on his arms that were wrapped around my waist.

He grinned at me as he explained, "Alice asked us to come. Jazz is here for an extended weekend so we thought we'd come say hi."

"Best present ever," I told him, smiling as I looked knowingly at Alice. Glancing over at Jasper, I could see that the positive emotions that Peter and I were putting off were having more of an impact than Edward's jealousy. "So, what are you guys going to do while we finish school?"

"I think we can find something," Jasper spoke up.

"That better not be illegal," Alice scolded, even though we both knew that it would be. "Mom and Dad would have your head if anything happened, not to mention you're a military man, Petey. They expect you to be the perfect little angel."

"Says the pixie," Peter retaliated, smirking at her.

I giggled as Mike stared at us and asked, "Bella, what's going on with you and Edward?" I glanced over at Edward, an awkward expression being exchanged between the two of us. "It's not unwanted or anything, but you've been ignoring him all day."

"It's nothing," I lied, looking down as I played with Peter's fingers. I really didn't know how to explain that we weren't together anymore. "I don't really want to talk about it right now."

The rest of that day wasn't too terrible after Peter and Jasper left, unless you count Edward cornering me in gym. I was in shock, not quite sure what was happening, but I was afraid of him. I had seen how obsessive he was when James came after me, but he just cared about me, didn't he? He just wanted to make sure that I wasn't hurt.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to make myself sound more confident than I felt.

He stared at me before smiling that dazzling smile at me. "I just want to protect you, Bella," he whispered. "You forget that I can read minds. Peter just wants to use you and then drain you of your blood. He's not good to be around."

"But he-"

"It's all just an act, Love." Something was tugging at my mind to look away and that he was lying, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "He just wants to hurt you. But _I_ will be here for you no matter what, okay?"

I nodded, tears threatening to spill. I had known Edward longer than I knew Peter and he had only done what was best for me. I had let Peter in and knowing that he had lied to me, and just wanted to use me hurt more than I had ever felt before. It hurt me more than when James had bitten me and his venom was burning into my veins. He pulled me into his arms, holding me close as my tears slid down my cheeks. Peter had been so sweet and something in him called out to me. The others had even said that mates had the bond I felt with him. How could I have been so stupid to trust him so easily? He ate humans for God's sake.

"Sorry I've been so stupid," I whispered.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "You're not stupid, Love. He was just manipulating you." I nodded, clinging to his shirt. "It's okay. I'll always be here for you."

My phone began ringing, making Edward look surprised. He hadn't realized that I now had a cell phone and I don't think he realized that I would accept it so easily, especially when a lot of money was involved. I looked down to see that it was Alice, which confused me. I had been keeping more of a distance from her after what happened in Port Angeles, but I didn't expect her to actually get out of class to call me.

"Just let it go to voicemail," he whispered, making me nod. "Love, I'm so glad that we're better."

I nodded. It was great, but I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with Edward's explanation. _Would Peter really betray me like that?_ Especially after the bond we both felt, that earth shattering pain I felt that made me want to curl up into a ball and die?

After school, I was walking out of the class, when I saw Alice waiting for me by the door. "You didn't answer your phone," she accused. "I had to talk to you."

"About what?" I demanded, whipping around to face her. "To talk to me about how Peter's just using me as some sort of toy? About how he just wants me for sustenance?"

She sighed in exasperation at that, which was confusing. "You know that stupid vampire series you've been reading?"

"It's called Vampire Academy and it's not stupid," I defended, earning an eye-roll from her. "What about it?"

"Those vampires, they can control people using something called compulsion." _So what if the characters could use compulsion?_ She came closer so that she could whisper and we wouldn't be overheard by those around us. "We can do it too. You call it dazzling."

_Was she seriously trying to tell me that Edward was using some sort of compulsion on me? That was insane, he wouldn't do that._

"But Peter..."

"Peter loves you more than anything." I was so confused, I didn't know what to believe anymore. "You know it, Bella. You've known it since you met him in Texas when you were five."

My eyes widened as I stared at her in shock. "Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Uh...nothing?" Yah, I didn't believe it. "Peter and Jazz are going to kill me."

So I knew Peter when I was five? Why didn't I remember meeting him? Better yet, why didn't he ever say anything to me?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I had WAY too much fun with this chapter! Don't expect all chapters to be this long though! I'm sorry that it took so long though! I've had this chapter written, but my beta wanted me to finish chapter 10 before this went up! :)**

Chapter 9

"What did you say, Alice?" I asked, grabbing her arm before she could escape. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "Alice, I've never met Peter before. Trust me, I would remember if I had."

I could see Alice's mind working of how she could get out of this. It wasn't going to happen though, if she did get away, I would go confront Peter about it and probably get her in trouble with Jasper. She sighed and dropped her head in submission, knowing that she couldn't get away with leaving it like that.

"Peter made us swear not to tell you because you didn't remember," she quietly said. "He didn't want you to find out this way, Bella."

There was a growl and I turned to see that the hall was abandoned except for Peter, who was glaring daggers at Alice. I stared at him, not entirely comfortable with him here. Even though Alice had told me that Edward was lying, I couldn't help but hear his voice saying that Peter would just use me and then leave when he was done. If that was true, then why was I putting myself in the way to be hurt?

Peter had already lied to me by not telling me that we had met before. What else had he been keeping from me and why was he even keeping these things from me? I mean, aren't relationships supposed to be based on trust?

"Bella, go to the car," he ordered, his eyes pitch black.

"No," I snapped, glaring at him. "I will not go to the car." He turned towards me. "I get it, I'm just some toy for vampires to play with. If you just want me for my blood then take it." I moved my hair to the side and tilted my head. "Go ahead."

"Bella," I heard Alice groan.

Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "Who told you that you were a toy?" he snarled. "_Tell me._"

"Why do you care?" I questioned, tears sliding down my cheeks as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, I don't know where you heard that you were just a toy to me, but that is not true. I meant what I told your daddy. I will never allow any harm to come to you."

I held onto him, afraid that if I let go, he would disappear. He lifted me up and I could feel him carrying me, although I didn't care where we were going. As long as he was still there when I opened my eyes, I didn't care if we ran away together and I never saw Forks again. I didn't care if I never saw... alright, so I did care if I saw most of the Cullens again. As angry as I was with Alice, she was still my sister. Emmett and Jasper were still my brothers. Carlisle and Esme were still my parents. Rosalie was... well, she was Rosalie.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as I opened my eyes to find us at the Cullens' house. "What's wrong, sugar?"

I shook my head, burying my face in Peter's shirt. I could feel Peter's chest and neck vibrating so I knew that they were talking, but I didn't care.

"Bella. Look at me." I opened my eyes and looked over at Jasper, who was at eye level with me. "Do you remember what I told you in Phoenix? You _are_ worth it and more so now."

I nodded as Peter sat on the couch, me on his lap. "Izzy, baby, you know that nothing anyone says will change how I think of you." I scowled. "What's this about, baby girl?"

"Alice said that we met when I was five, but you didn't say anything about that," I whispered, feeling the tears in my eyes. "It doesn't help with the whole trust thing that we're supposed to have going on."

He rubbed my shoulder, placing a kiss on my neck.

"I wanted you to remember for yourself," he quietly explained. "Are there things that I am going to keep from you? Yes. Are there times when you'll want to know what those things are? Of course. But trust me that I just want to keep you safe." I nodded, looking down as he continued. "Now, the Major has agreed to give you a crash course on our pasts."

"Our?" I repeated, confused.

"He changed me," Peter explained. "Kept me alive and outta shit."

"Bella, I want you to watch Peter's arm," Jasper stated, his voice hard.

I turned to Peter and watched as he rolled up his sleeve. I was curious and confused, trying to figure out what he was doing. He held his wrist under the edge of the lampshade beside him, close to the light of the naked bulb, and traced his finger across a raised crescent mark on the pale skin.

It took me a minute to understand why the shape looked strangely familiar. When I realized, I breathed out, "Oh. Peter, you have a scar just like mine."

I reached out my hand, brushing my fingers across the silvery crescent that was now more prominent against my cream skin.

Jasper smiled faintly as he spoke, "We both have a lot of scars like yours, Bella."

I turned my attention back to Jasper, whose face was unreadable as he grabbed Peter's arm and yanked the sleeve higher up his arm. At first, my eyes couldn't make any sense of the texture that was layered thickly across the skin. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible, white on white as it was, because of the bright glow of the lampshade beside him. And then I grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist... the one on my hand.

"No," I whispered, burying my face in Peter's chest. "I don't want to know. Please... don't."

Peter held me with one arm wrapped around my waist, trying to comfort me. "It's okay, baby. I'm safe. They don't hurt."

"W-what happened?" I asked, dreading what was next.

"The same thing that happened to your hand," Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times for both of us." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at Peter's arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar."

"Why?" I breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at the subtly ravaged skin in front of me.

"We didn't have quite the same... upbringing as the others here. Our beginnings were something else entirely." His voice turned even harder, if that were possible, as he finished.

I gaped at him, appalled.

"Before you hear Peter's story," Jasper began, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weed, and not centuries."

Peter wrapped an arm around me as the others came in. The all looked around before sitting around. They probably knew about Jasper's past, but they were just as intrigued as I was about Peter's. I mean, how many vampires with thousands of little scars on their body do you know? I know two, but I didn't know that I knew them.

"To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy...the perpetually thirsty.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection.

"Picture a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker red, the more easily we-well, those who exist this way-can feed without attracting notice."

"Pieces of shit," Peter muttered, making me turn towards him. He gave me an innocent look. "What?"

"And you're the one who kills humans," I said, fighting a smile

He wrinkled his nose. "Better than those disgusting animals. Plus, I only kill murderers, rapists, and drug addicts."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look he gave me to prove his point.

"Back to the story," Jasper stated, getting my attention back. "The covens in the South don't care much for what the humans notice or don't. It's only the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed."

The way he pronounced the name, there was respect in it, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys was hard to except, especially when Edward had told me about them.

"The north is, by comparison, fairly civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night. We allow humans to interact with us unsuspectingly."

"Or at least as unsuspectingly as possible," Peter muttered, getting a sharp look from Jasper. "I'm just saying. Some parts of the human brain know that we aren't like them and they tend to keep away."

"It's a different world down in the South," Jasper started up again, throwing a look at Peter as if daring him to interrupt again. "The immortals there only come out at night. They spend their days plotting the next moves, or anticipating the enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside.-food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"What are they fighting for?" I asked. "Isn't there always some big prize in war?"

Jasper smiled. "Remember the map with the red dots?"

He waited for me to nod.

"They fight for control of the thickest red."

"Assholes," Peter muttered, getting another glare from Jasper. "I have the right to call them that. Maria's probably the biggest bitch there is and-"

"Not. Helping." Jasper's voice was rough and scary, making me cringe. "Bella, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition.

"Others had the same idea and some came up with more effective tactics than others." Peter raised his hand. "_What?_"

"I was just going to ask if I could make a comment about our little friend Ben." Jasper rolled his eyes, but nodded. "He is a no good, self-centered, mother-"

"And back to the story," Jasper cut him off, making me giggle. "Bella, Peter may not have very good ways of putting things, but Benito really is what Peter thinks of him.

"The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won."

"How did he win?" I asked with wary curiosity.

"Benito had created an army of newborn vampires. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. Very young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Beinto had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.

"You see, though newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear they can crush and older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, thus unpredictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only muscle and ferocity. And in this case, overwhelming numbers.

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own...

"All hell broke loose-and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico either."

I shuddered as Peter wrapped his arms more tightly around me. His strength was beginning to hurt and, as I turned around, I saw that his eyes were out of focus. He wasn't even here anymore, he was someplace else entirely.

"He's alright," Jasper calmly told me. "If you want to know about Peter, this is something you have to learn about."

I nodded and indicated for him to continue.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions-in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump-the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize-Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of of vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacan."

Jasper shuddered. I realized then that I had never before seen him either afraid or horrified. This was a first and it really did scare me. If Jasper was afraid of something, then it was bad.

"It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life.

"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.

"It didn't take long before covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. The creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue..."

Jasper was just staring off into space.

"No," I whispered, my voice horrified. "No, it's not true. You can't... Peter can't be..." Tears slid down my cheeks as I buried my face into Peter's shirt. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I'm so..."

"Bella?" My name came out a question, though I didn't think that was Jasper's intention. "You have to realize that what I said before is true. Our upbringing was different. I want to tell you that I will always regret forcing Peter into what he is today, but I can't. You would not be my sister if he hadn't been changed."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "How?" I asked. "Why? Why you? Why Peter?"

"Peter brought you here for an explanation about his past," Jasper stated. "I'll explain mine later." I nodded in agreement. "I changed him only three years after I was changed myself. He was... more in control than other vampires, which was why I think he was kept around after the first year. Maria, our... leader, was convinced that he was hers, which was also another thing that went between us. She loved to control us in ways that most would consider..."

He left off and I could feel my blood boiling. He hadn't finished that sentence, but I had a feeling that I knew what it would be considered.

"About ninety years later, Charlotte was turned and Peter believed that he was in love. They were planning to escape just before she was killed with the rest who had become useless. It was pure coincidence that I happened to catch them escaping while on guard. They wouldn't have stood a chance of surviving if it had been anyone else."

I couldn't believe that Peter's life had been so terrible. As I turned around to face him, I could see that his eyes were out of focus. I had never seen a vampire like this and it scared me. The next thing I knew, however, was that Peter was gripping me too hard, causing me to cry out and Jasper to tear me away from my mate.

"W-what's going on?" I asked.

"Peter," Jasper stated, his voice hard. "Stop this." He didn't even move an inch. "He's reliving...what has to be possibly one of the worst moments for either of us."

**Parts from Eclipse were taken from chapter 13 pgs 87-309.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was NOT planned this way! It was all Peter's doing, I just wrote it down.**

I wanted to know who the hell told my mate that I was just using her for a toy. My mind told me it was that asshole, Edward, but I wasn't going to get her even angrier than she already was. She was one strange female; she had been used so much that she was susceptible to whatever lies she was told. That would change soon though. I was _not_ going to allow her to be this weak when I knew for a fact that she was stronger than that. Hell, this woman hung out around vampires.

When she told me about what Alice blurted out, I didn't make any movement. I would allow Jasper to take care of his mate, especially since I had to focus on Isabella. I reminded her that there would be things that I kept from her but they were only to keep her safe. I didn't bother to mention that no one had yet to mention who the hell bit her-yes, I knew that was a bite. So yeah, I knew that she had a secret.

I admit, I was a little surprised when she hadn't realized how Jasper and I were brothers. She knew that we were, yet she hadn't made the connection. Of course, when Jasper yanked up the sleeve of my sweater to show the scar on my wrist-I hadn't received that one in the wars exactly-she didn't cringe back in fear. Instead, she ran her fingers over it, feeling the coolness of the lightly raised silver mark. As soon as my brother yanked my sleeve up more, even I could feel her shock and I wasn't the empath.

Instead of running away screaming like we had expected, she had started crying into my chest, begging to not tell her anymore. There was so much pain in her words that I was tempted to tell Jasper to stop, though I knew that this was something she had to hear.

As it turned out, my brother didn't quite enjoy my remarks about those bastards.

As he was explaining everything about the wars, I could feel myself being shoved back into the past. I could feel the memories I tried to suppress come bubbling up inside of me. There was one especially that I never wanted to remember, one that didn't just involve the South but also involved Maria and everyone else I hated and loved.

_It was one of those rare times that Charlotte and I were visiting the Cullens. Of course, my wife wanted to come visit them to get my mind off of that little girl. There was just something about her that I couldn't seem to forget. The way she couldn't pronounce her "r"s and how beautiful her laugh was, even how cute her dress was even though she was only five at the time. Something just told me that she was a special little girl and I had to watch out for her._

_Of course, Charlotte just took me away and assured me that it was nothing. That had been three years prior and I still never forgot about her. She was always on my mind and, though some would considering it being a stalking pedophile, it was far from that. I merely wanted to protect her from any and all danger that she could get into._

"_So Peter has a crush," Emmett laughed._

"_She's five, Emmett," Charlotte sighed in annoyance._

_That, of course, just caused Emmett to go into a fit of laughing. I, on the other hand, glared at my wife as I stated, "I do not have a crush. I merely want to protect her."_

_I got looks from most of the Cullens, indicating that they understood something that I didn't._

"_Oh dear," I heard Esme sigh as she glanced over at the television. "When will humans ever learn?"_

_I didn't understand, but Emmett turned up the television to hear the words, "-father is chief of police in Forks, Washington. She was last seen at her aunt's home in Texas where she and her mother Renee were staying."_

_Of course, what got my attention was the all too familiar voice I heard say, "I just want my Bella back. Please, if you have her, we'll do anything."_

_I hadn't even realized that I was now standing and on my way out the door. As soon as I flung the door open, Charlotte grabbed my arm to stop me. However, she let go as soon as I growled at her in anger. She wanted to stop me from protecting that girl, even though I would not stop until she was safe._

"_Peter," Jasper stated, appearing at my side. "What is going on? We want to help but you have to explain this."_

"_I have to find her," I snarled._

_Jasper nodded and turned to his wife. "The two of us will try to find what we can about her. I need you to keep us updated on whatever the police find out."_

_Alice wrapped her arms around him in a hug, her head barely coming up to his chest. After they hugged, she turned to me and said, "You'll see her again, Petey. I can promise you that."_

"_Thanks, shrimp," I said, nodding._

_Heading down south with Jasper brought back some memories that I didn't want to remember. All those horrid things that we were forced to do for Maria and how we got all of our scars. There was so much shit that went on down there that I never wanted to see again. Getting out of that kind of life was a one in infinity chance, which was what Jasper, Char, and I had ended up in. We were the three lucky ones._

"_Peter," Jasper hissed from the room that Izzy had been staying in._

_What caught me wasn't anything we could see, but the scent instead. It was a scent that neither of us would ever forget for as long as we existed. There was no way that they would kidnap an innocent little eight year old unless they wanted to die by turning her, which I wouldn't cross out._

_Jasper's phone began vibrating from Alice's call. It turned out that they weren't camped too far away-ten minutes at most for us running-and that she was still alive. There was a sigh of relief that escaped me as I heard those words from the other side of the phone._

_The camp, of course, would be easier to get into than out. A few miles away, Jasper and I stopped to work out a plan. This had to work, especially if she was going to survive. I didn't care about myself, but I had to make sure that Jasper made it out with her._

"_You're insane," he said in a low voice as we crouched behind bushes. "Peter, I am not going to abandon you."_

"_You have to," I said, my voice dead set on my goal. "Jazz, you have to get her out no matter what happens. Promise me."_

_I saw him stare at me, obviously trying to figure out my emotions. Eventually, he nodded in agreement, assuring me that he would abandon me if needed. We both knew that Maria would most likely make a deal and, if need be, that would be my part._

_Approaching the camp, we found newborns surrounding us on all directions just as we had expected. Walking into a newborn camp was suicide and we both knew it. This would end badly if we didn't stick to the plan._

"_Look who we have here?" the familiar voice said with a smile in her voice. "The Major and Peter. It's been a while boys. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"_

"_Why did you take that young girl?" Jasper questioned. "You're suicidal if you think that the Volturi will allow anyone to get away with an immortal child."_

_She just laughed at that. "Oh, no, I'm not keeping her as an immortal child." Her attention turned towards me. "I heard from a little birdie that you are very protective of this child, Peter. Would you like to see her?"_

_I nodded, knowing that, once again, this was complete and total suicide. If I could see Izzy, there was a better chance that I could get her out. We followed to a tent where we could all hear a heart beat and slow steady breathing. As soon as I walked into the tent, I was outraged at what I saw. That little girl who I had met no more than three years ago was curled up in a cage with a worn and torn t-shirt and shorts-this was the second time I had found her with no shoes. She was asleep, though there were tear tracks and cuts on her indicating that her life here was hell._

_Once the cage was open, I nodded for Jasper to pull her out. I knew that he was anxious about it with her cuts, but if I touched her, I knew that I would never be able to leave her. The laugh that startled the young girl was cold and malicious, one that I could never stand._

"_I'll trade myself for her," I said, getting a surprised look from Maria. "I know you like your games, Maria. Besides Jasper, I know for a fact that I'm the best vampire you've had."_

_Maria laughed ever more as she wondered, "Now why would I let you do that when I have my best vampire right here?"_

_We all walked out, Jasper still holding Izzy as she drifted back into sleep. As soon as we were out of the tent, I began to attack vampires to create a diversion for Jasper to escape. Fortunately for me, I had shocked the newborns enough that they didn't pay my brother or the human he was carrying any attention. Unfortunately, Maria was the one who went after the two of them herself._

_It took me until sunrise to get far enough away that I didn't have newborns after me. Of course, I had no idea if Jasper and Izzy had managed to escape Maria as well. I found shelter and waited for night to return to the meeting point Jasper and I had agreed on. Making it there, I found the bow that had been on Izzy, indicating that they had indeed made it._

_Only a few hours later, Jasper returned to the spot and nodded at me. "Is she-?"_

"_She's safe," he assured me. "I took her to the police station. She wouldn't let me go until her mother arrived. She's beautiful and will make a good mate for you when she ages." I opened my mouth, receiving one of those smirks that I had only seen after he had begun living with Alice and the rest of the Cullens. "Don't think I haven't noticed. Just be cautious with her, Peter."_

"_Did she say anything?" My voice was hopeful._

"_She asked if I was an angel and if you sent me." We both chuckled at that. "Couldn't burst her bubble and it was true."_

"_Thank you. For risking your life for some little girl."_

"_You're my brother and she's going to be my sister."_

_I stared at him before rolling my eyes and saying, "Alice."_

_He noticed the new marks on my arms. "You didn't get away unscathed, brother."_

"_It's worth it." I looked down at the mark on my wrist. "She's safe and that's all that matters._

"Peter? Peter, please come back."

I blinked, realizing that it was my mate's voice calling out to me. As soon as she was back in focus, I realized that Jasper was holding her back. He stared at me for a moment before releasing her into my arms. I held her tightly, never wanting to let her out of my sight again. She was too precious to allow to be harmed.

"It's alright." My voice was soft as I ran my fingers through her hair. "I apologize for worrying you, sweetheart."

"Did you remember when you were in the South?" she asked. "I'm sorry your time there was so hard."

"It was worth it." She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. "If I hadn't been in the Southern Wars, I wouldn't be able to protect you as well as I would like."

I could feel her smile as I kissed the top of her head. This was one of those memories that I would take with me to the end of my existence. It was no surprise that she didn't remember as there was no need for her to. I could trust no one else to reveal what had happened all those years ago.

As I sat there, I could feel the ribbon I always carried in my pocket. It was a reminded that I always had to be there to protect her no matter what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter contains fluff and shall be the last one that does for a very long time. **

Chapter 11

I couldn't believe that it had been a week since I found out about the Southern Wars. I felt so bad for Peter and Jasper, especially knowing that they had gone through so much. There was no way I was ever going to not trust Peter again. If anything, he had no reason to trust me. I had been so rude to him and I had actually believed Edward telling me that Peter didn't want me anymore.

I was currently sitting in the kitchen, trying to hold in my nerves. I had no idea what was being planned for today, but knowing Alice, it was going to be something big. I just hoped that Peter and Jasper would reign her in enough that she wouldn't go out of control. Even though I knew first hand that reigning Alice in would be a job in of itself.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo," Charlie said, smiling as he walked into the kitchen. I shot him a glare, making him laugh. "I have some presents for you."

"Dad," I groaned, running my fingers through my hair.

He shrugged innocently as two people walked through the doors. I stared in shock as I saw my mom and Phil both standing there. Knocking over my chair, I ran over and hugged my mom. I hadn't seen either of them since the incident with James. I knew that they were coming the next week, but I didn't expect them for my birthday.

"So, Charlie tells us you've got a new boyfriend," Renee told me, smiling. "What's he like?"

"He's so amazing," I sighed. "He's on leave from the army and he's so sweet." I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Peter. "I need to get to school."

"Alice called last night after you went to bed," Charlie said. "She says that she's stealing you right after school." I groaned, throwing a glare at Charlie. "I thought you'd want to go."

"Fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes as the doorbell rang. "That's Peter." I stood up and headed towards the door before seeing Renee's pursed lips. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"Nothing," she answered.

I ran to the door and threw it open, my smile disappearing as I saw Alice standing there. She smiled and said, "Nice to know you're so happy to see me." I rolled my eyes at that, knowing that she was just teasing. "Peter and Jasper went down to Seattle for the day to pick up some last minute things."

"Alice," I groaned as she grabbed my hand. "You ruined my birthday by sending him to Seattle, right?"

"I know," she agreed, the smile never leaving her face. "Hi, Charlie!" she called, poking her head through the door. "I'm stealing Bella for school!"

"Have fun, Alice," he laughed.

Alice pulled me to the Volvo and I climbed in, folding my arms in a pout. She climbed into the driver's side and said, "Cheer up, Bella. I couldn't very well send Peter over with your mom there, especially since she could recognize him. She recognized his name when you said it."

"That was that look?" She nodded as we passed the school. "Uh, Alice, what's going on?"

Alice smiled and shrugged. Soon we were pulling up to the Cullens' house where everyone was standing. I was confused, but I didn't care at the moment as Peter pulled me into his arms and spun me around, making me giggle. I could see the smile on his face as he put me down and pulled me inside the house where everyone else was standing.

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Charlie let us kidnap you for the entire day." I gave Alice a surprised look. "But we knew your mom wouldn't approve so we agreed on the excuse of school."

"Best birthday present ever," I laughed, hugging her tightly. "Alice, I love you so much right now."

We all went inside and sat around the giant living room. I was on Peter's lap, a big grin on my face. This was truly the best birthday ever and I got to spend it with my boyfriend and my second family. Even Edward was joining in, which surprised me as I thought that he was mad about Peter and I.

"What did you get me?" I asked Peter, getting a laugh from him. "What?"

"I got you to spend the whole day with me," he said. I couldn't help the pout that appeared on my face. "You would rather go to school?"

"No!" I didn't mean to shout, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him as tightly as I could. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Esme asked, smiling at me.

I thought for a moment before saying, "I just want to stay right here."

Peter kissed my head before placing a wrapped package in front of me. Almost instantly, I was tearing the paper away. He chuckled at my eagerness as I pulled out a blank box. Opening it, I found the ribbon that I had always put in my hair when I was eight. It had disappeared over time and I had never seen it again.

"How?" I whispered, staring at him in awe.

He and Jasper exchanged a look before he said, "I've always watched out for you, Izzy. And I always will. It's become my most prized possession."

"Peter..." I hugged him tightly. "Help me put it in?"

He helped tie it in a bow in my hair and I smiled at him. I knew that I would be "accidentally" leaving the ribbon with him. I could see in his eyes how much he valued the ribbon. I gave him a small kiss on the corner of his lips before pulling away and turning to the others.

"Where are my other presents?"

They all just laughed and Alice brought over a huge pile. I opened my mouth but closed it, knowing that they would insist I kept everything.

The first box was small and I opened it to see that it was a choker with the Cullen crest on it. I instantly teared up as I walked over to Esme and Carlisle to give them hugs and thank them. They had made me a member of their family over and over again. There was no way I could ever pay them back for everything they had done for me.

"You've always been a Cullen," Carlisle said as I clung to him. "You've always been our daughter, Bella."

"Thank you," I muttered, tears finally sliding down my cheeks.

Next was one from Alice, which was a $500 Visa gift-card that I could use anywhere. I smiled and thanked her, knowing that she had resisted on just buying me a new wardrobe. She had also given me a new set of classic books, making me squeal and hug her. That had to be one of the best things I had ever received from her since we all knew she would rather buy anyone clothes.

From Rosalie, I received a beautiful necklace and earrings set. We even hugged for once, which just made the day even more special as we had never been so close. I couldn't help but tear up at how close we had become in the past little while.

Emmett got me a new radio for my truck, which made me laugh as he had always complained about it. Really, out of everything he could get me, it had to be a radio.

Jasper had gotten me a leather-bound journal, which made me smile brightly and I hug him as well. He also handed me a second, smaller box, and I opened it to see the name "Whitlock" etched into a bracelet. He and Peter were brothers and by that, I was part of Jasper's own little family as well.

"It's beautiful," I muttered as Peter helped me put it on. "I absolutely love it."

Finally, it was Edward's turn. I turned expectantly only to have him hand over a small envelope. I hadn't known that Edward could be so cold, considering he always loved to buy me expensive gifts. Then again, that was when I was his girlfriend and his brother's brother hadn't taken me away. Opening the envelope, I saw that there were two pieces of paper in it. The first one I opened and nearly burst into tears from.

'_I owe you: One perfect trip to visit the home of Jane Austen.'_

"Edward?" I asked, staring up at him with tears.

"I've been planning on taking you for a while," he said. "We'll go together, alright? Just tell me when you want to go."

I hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. I knew that I had hurt him, but we had been through so much together that I couldn't stand to see him walk away. Opening the second piece of paper, I did start to cry, getting anxious looks from everyone.

'_I will always be a phone call away if you need me.'_

"Bella?" Peter asked.

I shook my head, turning to thank Edward when I noticed that he had disappeared. I wrapped my arms around Peter as I cried.

"It was his choice," Alice spoke up. "He didn't want to leave, but he thought that it was the best. He'll be back."

"I have two more presents for you," Peter muttered into my ear as I realized that Jasper had disappeared as well. "Jasper had to run out for a moment. Now, for my present." He held out a giant box and I opened it to see an army beret, giving him a confused look. "When I first met you, you told your mom that you wanted to go into the army."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I always have," I said, wiping my tears away. "Until I met everyone here, I was planning on joining the army when I graduated high school." I raised an eyebrow. "You're not sending me away, are you?"

"Not a chance," he said as he kissed my cheek. "However, I thought that you could use it for the army. Cullen style."

I giggled as Jasper arrived back inside and asked, "Why are you plannin' on sendin' your mate away?" I pulled out the army beret to put it on, only to find a cowboy hat underneath. "Now that's more your style, Peter."

"My own southern gentleman," I laughed. "Now, where's my last present?"

"It's at your dad's house," he answered. "You'll find out what it is when I finally let you leave. If I let you leave."

The next few hours were spent just relaxing with my family and eating a few slices of the cake that Esme had made. We had even played Twister and were in the middle of a Guitar Hero competition-Jasper and Peter were at least. They were both amazing at the game and, being vampires, they could move their fingers fast enough.

"We should call it a night," Carlisle spoke up. "Bella has school in the morning and we wouldn't want her to miss another day."

"If this is what it's like not being in school, I don't have to go," I told him, smiling brightly. "I can just stay here with Peter and Jasper playing this."

"Nope," Peter spoke up, setting the guitar down and lifting me up. "I'll take you home too. It's safe, right Alice?" She nodded, smiling. "Now, let's get going so you can see your present if your daddy hasn't decided to steal it from you."

I giggled as he stuck me in Rosalie's car and drove me to the house where there was a sleek black car sitting in the driveway. It was older and something I wouldn't mind trading my giant truck in for. I had never seen that car in Forks or La Push before though so I was sort of suspicious.

"Hey, kids," Charlie said, opening up the door. "Did you have fun today?"

"Loads," I answered, slipping the ribbon out of my hair and setting it on the seat. "Thanks for excusing me from school." I glanced over at the car. "So, is there a guest or do I have a right to be suspicious?"

Peter just laughed as I felt something slip into my pocket. Glancing up at Peter, he just shrugged and led me inside with his hand on my back. We all sat around in the living room, me staring accusingly at Peter.

"Your mom wants to spend time with you tomorrow after school, Bells," Charlie said, making me groan. "I let you spend all day with the Cullens and Peter today. The least you could do is spend a few hours tomorrow with your mom and Phil."

Peter kissed my head and promised, "You can call me after you meet with your mom. I'll still be awake and since the next day is Saturday, I'll have you to myself with no family around. Sound good?"

"Can I sleep over after I hang out with Renee and Phil?"

Peter smiled and said, "You'll have to talk with Esme about that one, but I don't see why not." He gave me a knowing look. "Check your pocket."

I dug in my coat pocket to find another small box that looked like the one that had contained my ribbon in it. Slowly pulling the ribbon to unravel it, I found that there was a set of car keys, making me stare up at him in shock. I was right about the car, but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at him.

"Alice told me that you didn't like money spent on you," he said, his voice soft. "And I didn't spend a penny on you. That car's been in my family for years and I've kept it in top shape."

_Translation: He's had that car for years and wanted to get rid of it._

"And no, I did not just want to get rid of it," he said. "I'm still going to steal that car back, but I thought that you'd like something that doesn't sound like it'll die at any second."

I smiled and hugged him. "It's amazing. Thank you, Peter."

He kissed my forehead one last time as he stood up and said, "Goodnight, Isabella. I'll see you tomorrow."

Deep in the forest two figures stood in the pitch black of a cabin, two hunters laying dead at their feet drained of blood.

"You're sure this will work?"

"Have faith," the second voice said, a smirk in his voice. "Just make certain that you make no distinct decisions."

"Don't you think I know this?"

"She will be mine and he will be yours once again."

The first voice laughed, the laugh sounding like bells. "I think that this relationship will work out perfectly."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to all the amazing reviews! Also a big thanks to Jasper's Sex Kitten and Jasper's Southern Belle for pre-reading and reviewing this! :D**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you sure I have to go?" I asked as I sat in my new mustang with Peter in the driver's seat. "Can't I just go to the house?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You are going up to visit your mom since she's only here for a few days," he stated. "Then, you will call me when you are ready to come back and you will remain in your car until either Jasper or I comes to get you." He stared at me. "Got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir," I answered, saluting him like a military man would do a Superior, although I just used my middle finger, which made him laugh. "I'm going to miss you."

"Now go be a good little girl," he said, handing me the keys.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car and stared up at the Olympic Suites Inn, not ready at all to face Renee. After her reaction to Peter's name, I really didn't want her telling me that it wasn't healthy to be around him. I could make my own decisions and I would leave if she was going to sit there and tell me about it.

"Hi sweetheart," Renee said, smiling as she opened the door and let me in. "how was your birthday?"

"Great," I answered, smiling.

"Bella, do you remember when we went to go see the fireworks in Texas when you were five?" she asked, making me roll my eyes. "That night was when you decided that you wanted to be in the army.

"You had disappeared from my sight and I was worried sick about it. None of the other kids knew where you had run off to. We were all looking for you, when you came back on the shoulders of a man. He assured me that it was no worries that he had found you. After he left, you told me that he was in the army, that they protected people like Charlie did, and that you wanted to be in the army when you grew up."

"It's a good thing I got an army beret," I joked, getting a look from her. "The Cullens found out that I wanted to go into the army so they got me a beret as a joke."

Renee sighed, exasperatedly as she continued, "I didn't think much about that until you were eight." Now that, I didn't expect. "You were taken from your room one night when we were staying with Charlene in Texas."

I remembered Charlene, but I didn't remember being taken from my room. That made no sense at all, but I guess it was too traumatic for me to remember.

"You were gone for a month and we had an amber alert out on you and everything. One night at around three am, I got a call from the police. They said that you had been found and were safe. When I arrived there, I found you asleep in the arms of a young man who had golden eyes and blond hair. He just laughed and told me that you had a strong grip and didn't want to let him go. He told me that his name was Jasper Whitlock."

Oh, you had got to be kidding me. Jasper was involved in my history too? When would Alice and Emmett and Rosalie show up now?

"When you woke up and saw him, you asked him if he was an angel that Peter sent to protect you. He looked surprised, but he just answered that he was and the angels were watching over you."

"I don't remember that," I whispered. "I mean, I remember a little of when I was five, but I don't remember anything from when I was eight."

"You used to wake up screaming that...you called her The Mistress...was coming after you. I didn't understand what was going on so I took you to a child psychologist. She just said that it was the after effects of a traumatic event, but we never understood why she didn't have a name."

I could feel my vision becoming blurry as a strange image appeared in my head. There was a young woman standing in the doorway of a tent. There were bars in the way, but I could see her clearly enough.

"Get the newborns ready. We will move out tomorrow."

The man in front of her nodded, when another man appeared. "Mistress, Jasper Whitlock and Peter are here."

Mistress just laughed at that before turning and crouching down so that she was eye level with me. "Well, looks like Charlotte was right about you, Pet. He does care about you."

"Bella?" I looked up to see Renee. "Are you alright?"

"Yah," I muttered. "Just dizzy." I stood up. "I should head home."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No thank you. My car's downstairs and it isn't far away."

As I walked down to my car, I couldn't help but keep replaying those images in my mind. They were vampires, of that I was positive, but I couldn't understand why they had come after me.

Shaking my head, I pulled out my phone and began to dial Peter's number. "Excuse me?" I turned to see a young woman. "I seem to be lost. I was on my way to a friend's and can't seem to remember the way."

"Do you have an address?" I wondered.

"Oh, yes," she agreed, smiling at me. "Just let me-"

I was grabbed and a piece of strange smelling cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. The last thing I was able to think was, Peter...

Peter's POV  
It had been two hours since I had left Bella at the hotel and I was beginning to get a little restless. I still hadn't heard from her and, though Emmett and Rosalie were telling me not to worry, I couldn't help it. She was one big danger magnet and, even though she hadn't been missing in just over 9 years, I couldn't help but be worried. Something in me was telling me that she was in trouble.

"I'm heading to check on her," I said, standing up.

Jasper and the shrimp both agreed to accompany me there in case anything happened. Upon arriving, we found a hell of a lot of cop cars with their lights flashing. Running to the barricade where everyone was, I could see Charlie standing there, running his hand through his hair-so that's where Bella got her habit from.

"Charlie!" Alice called, getting his attention.

He walked over to us and said, "I was hoping you were all just asleep. Alice, do you know that the lines to your house are all dead? No one can reach your parents."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He looked at me. "When was the last time you saw Bella?"

"Last night, sir," I answered. "I was on the phone with her as she pulled up to the hotel and she promised to call when she was done. Is she okay?"

"Her car's still here and she also promised me a call once she left here," he told us. "What about Edward? Could he have come to pick her up?"

I was uneasy, especially if she was missing like he was implying.

"Chief!" We all turned to see an officer walking over to us. He held out a cell phone. "This was found by her car."

Squinting my eyes to act more human, I recognized the phone as the one I had given Bella. "No," I snarled, turning away and storming off. "This isn't happening."

"Peter, calm down," Jasper ordered, sending a very strong wave of calm my way. "This isn't helping anyone. Alice is going to see what other information she can get out of Charlie since Bella's mother's coming down and she's seen both of us before."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. We both had to stay away from her mother until she was gone. After that, we could go back and start our search. It was almost too perfect for a human kidnapping, which worried me. I had been told that the vampire called Victoria was after her, but somehow I doubted that it was her.

About twenty minutes later, Alice came over to us where we were standing by the car. "I know who took her," she whispered. "I didn't want it to be true though. She's like my sister and-"

_"Who. Took. My. Mate?"_ I hissed in anger, wanting to rip Alice apart for being so annoying.

"It was Char," she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

"What?"

"Calm down," Jasper snarled, sending a large blast of calm towards me. "You getting angry is not going to help us."

What the hell did my brother expect me to do? My bitch of an ex-wife kidnapped my mate and he expected me to calm down? That would be nearly impossible for me to do and, if I was around anyone else, I would have gone on a rampage to take care of that bitch and get my mate back. She would pay for defying me; there was nothing else to say about that.

"How the hell did she know?" I demanded, turning on Alice. "How did she know that my mate would be alone and where she would be? How did she escape your vision?"

"I-I don't know." Alice's voice was quiet, almost a whisper. She was fearful of me, just as she should be. You didn't mess with a vampire who was in the wars of the south unless you had a death wish. "I don't know. I just caught her scent as I talked to Charlie and Renee."

"They aren't far then," I stated. "They couldn't have gotten too far."

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "We will get everyone we know to keep an eye out for Bella," Jasper said. "Alice, go let the others know what's happened and start tracking down our acquaintances."

There was a silence as Alice nodded and disappeared. I saw Jasper pull out his phone and was confused about what he was doing.

"This is Whitlock. I need to speak with Caius." Of course, he was bringing the Volturi in. Even if there was a human involved, they would help if it was someone's mate. They believed in mates just as much as the rest of our kind did. "My brother's mate is missing. Kidnapped by Charlotte." He let out a hiss at something that was said on the other side of the line. "That is not funny." He nodded his head. "Alright. Thank you."

He turned his head and stared at me.

"And?"

"They're sending Demetri out to track Bella." I nodded in agreement. "Peter, we'll find Bella. Carlisle has met many vampires on his journey and you and I have many contacts as well."

I made my way to the Cullens' house to find other vampires already there. I stared at them in caution as Jasper touched my shoulder, indicating that they were safe. Seeing unfamiliar vampires when angry was not a good idea as we both knew very well. I saw them a threat as well.

"Peter, this is our extended family," Esme introduced.

I nodded towards them, thinking up a plan, when Alice suddenly snapped at me, "No. You will _not_ go and ask for Maria's help. That is suicide, especially after the last time you saw her."

"Alice is right," Jasper stated. "You will not stand a chance. You don't know what she was feeling when I took the little girl from her. She'll be out for blood if she sees you." I narrowed my eyes at him. "We know that Maria does not have her this time. It's only Charlotte and if she wants you to spare her, she will keep Bella alive."

I stormed out of the house, just wanting to get away from everything. That bitch would pay for going after my mate, especially when she knew just how dangerous Jasper and I could be. For Christ's sake, we were the ones who saved her all those decades ago. I had thought I loved her, but that had been a mistake. The bigger mistake, though, had been allowing myself to stay with her after I had first come across my true mate.

Bella's POV

I couldn't see where I was, it was pitch black in the room. All I knew was that I was on a bed and it was too comfortable for it to be mine.

"Peter?" My voice cracked. "Peter, are you here?"

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to me. That small girl who looked like Alice only with long blonde hair. She had overpowered me so easily that she couldn't have been human. And her eyes had that strange color to them, almost like they were a murky brown. She had put a cloth to my face and had forced me to breathe in whatever it was-I guessed chloroform.

"So you're awake," the female voice laughed. "Oh, he'll be so happy about that. You know, you caused us quite a bit of trouble."

My voice was shaky as I asked, "Are-are you working for Victoria?"

That made a second person begin to laugh, but this time I recognized the sound. Of course he would have known enough to get around Alice's visions, but I didn't think that he would really do this. It was despicable and completely childish, although this was going on borderline psychotic. She thought that they had made peace at her birthday, but that was obviously too easy.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Why did you take me?"

The female voice let out a laugh. "Because, my pathetic human, you took something that didn't belong to you."

"If you're talking about the ribbon, I gave it back to Peter."

"Not the ribbon, you fool." I couldn't help but shrink back at the venom in her voice. "You stole my husband from me." 

I scowled at that. "Then you're Charlotte," I stated, remembering when Alice had told me about her one day.

Suddenly, I realized why she had looked so strange to me before. It wasn't the strange eye color or the paleness of her skin. I had seen her when I was five. She had been glaring at me when Peter took me back to my mom on his shoulders. She had been there and she had scared me. The Mistress, whoever she was, had also said her name when she had me.

It felt like someone had just punched me in the gut as I realized what had happened. She had been the one to tell Maria that I was looked after by Peter.

"Let me go, you bitch," I said, venom leaking from my voice. "You're not going to take me back to her." I heard movement and whipped around, but I still couldn't see anything. "Peter and Jasper won't let you take me back there."

"You're not going anywhere." I felt the familiar embrace I had felt for months since arriving in Forks, but this time is was much more rough and tight. "You will be staying with me." Suddenly, his phone began ringing. "You will be silent or I will not only kill Peter, but also your parents."

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded in agreement. Peter could take care of himself, but Charlie was basically a sitting duck.

"Hello?" I could just feel his smirk as he listened to the other side. "What? Who took her?" His voice sounded worried, but they couldn't know better. "Of course. I'll be right there." There was a clicking sound as the phone snapped shut. He moved away from me, just before saying, "I want her alive when I return."

"I know. Trust me, I know. Your little pet will still be alive when you return." I heard a door creak open and saw a sliver of light for a fraction of a second before it slammed shut and I was encased by darkness again. "Now, why don't we play a little game with the human?"

I gulped, wondering if they would be able to smell me on Edward or if Alice could see what was going on before something bad happened.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't know how long it had been since the bastard and Charlotte took me. There were no windows where they kept me confined and there were no clocks or calendars either. My internal clock was probably insanely messed up from everything that went on. The only reason I hadn't stopped fighting was because I knew that Peter was out there looking for me. It wasn't like I had any proof besides the feeling in my heart that told me he was.

Edward was gone again, which just left me and the bitch alone. Really, you would think that he would know better than to leave me alone with her. She just wanted me dead so that she could have Peter back to herself. Of course, she was too afraid of Jasper, Peter, and Edward to do shit to me. Pussy.

"Ah, is the little human ready to play?" Charlotte asked, walking into my room with a wicked smile on her face.

I glared at her as I tried to remember something. It was strange that there was something about her that seemed too familiar.

"You..." I whispered, staring at her. "You were in the wars with Jasper and Peter."

"Jasper was the one who turned me."

"Then you knew Maria too." She nodded, as my eyes widened in shock. "You're the one who told Maria that I was important to Peter when I was eight. You're the reason she kidnapped me."

She just smiled an evil grin that scared me even if I wasn't going to show her. "Of course that was me. Peter was obsessed with making sure that you were safe." She scowled at me. "Because of you, my husband divorced me. Because of you, I have nothing."

She grabbed my arm and yanked me to her, smirking as she slid my shirt up and bit my side. Of course the bastard would never see since he was too much of a fucking pussy to lift my shirt up. She grabbed a knife and stabbed me with it, careful not to hit any major arteries, but enough to make me scream out in pain. She licked the wound, closing it with her venom. Although, she did get a little taste of my blood from it.

Letting my shirt down, she grabbed my hand and held it tight, crushing my wrist and making me scream in pain.

"Now, why don't we take a little trip down south? I have someone I want to re-introduce you to."

"NO!" I screamed, trying in vain to pull away from her grip. "Please no. Peter will... Peter will never forgive you."

She just laughed as I felt something behind me. "Oh, I didn't do anything," she chuckled. "I just left Isabella to go hunting and she was gone by the time I got back. Someone else had taken her."

"_You'll never get away with this._"

"Shut up and be a good girl or something might just happen to your father."

Peter's POV

It had been three weeks since Isabella was taken by my bitch of an ex-wife. She was looking for death once she was found. Kidnapping a human was not something the Volturi or any vampire cared much about as long as they were drained once you had your fun. Kidnapping or killing a mate, on the other hand, constituted absolute death no matter if that mate was vampire or human. This was the one thing that every vampire in the world agreed on.

Charlie had found out about vampires only a few days after my mate was taken. He had been watching a security camera that had caught everything and saw the bitch disappear from the screen with no trace. I didn't understand why he came to Carlisle about it, but we told him everything and he seemed to deal with it alright, especially after learning that Jasper and I had been the ones to find Bella after she had been kidnapped the first time.

Now, we were all waiting with baited breath to figure out what Demetri had found. I was pacing around-I was outside after Alice warned me about Esme's anger if I were to ruin her floors-as I waited to hear the news.

"I was able to trace them to an abandoned cabin in Colorado," Demetri said. My head shot up at this. The bitch and I had owned a cabin there for years, but I had completely forgotten about it. "There was also two other scents that mingled with Charlotte's and the human's." He glanced around. "Where is Edward?"

"Out hunting," Carlisle answered. "What is it, Demetri?"

"Edward's scent was one of those two I found."

A snarl ripped through my throat as soon as those words left the Volturi Guard's mouth. Even though he was a bastard, I had trusted him with my mate's safety. Jasper tackled me to the ground and sent me a huge dose of lethargy as a way to calm me down. It was the only thing that was keeping me from going after that bastard and killing him.

"Are you certain?" Carlisle asked.

Demetri nodded. "I am absolutely certain that it is his scent. His scent stops at the cabin, while Charlotte's continues further south." He turned towards me. "Would you like me to continue tracking Charlotte?"

"No need." My voice was hard. "I know where she is taking my mate. Tell your masters that I say thank you and I owe them."

He smirked at that. "They said that if you wanted me to mention that you owe them a favor, you are mistaken. They owe you for all the help you and the Major have given." He turned towards Carlisle. "Per Aro's orders, I must require Edward to accompany me back to Volterra."

"No." I turned to Esme, knowing that my eyes were pure black. I let out a snarl, which did not go unnoticed. "Edward's my son."

"I assure you that the Volturi will be kinder than Peter," Jasper stated. "If he does not go with Demetri, he will surely die."

I pulled away from Jasper, closing my eyes. "I will not be returning." I could feel the stares at me at my statement. "I know where they are going and I know what will happen. There is only one way to make sure my mate is not harmed."

"You have three months." That made no sense. "You saved me from there and now I shall return the favor, my brother."

I stared at Jasper, trying to figure out what game he was playing. Usually, it was me who was playing games, but those times were over. What it came down to now was doing whatever was in my power to keep my mate alive. If that meant returning from the life I left, I would surely do that with no looking back.

"In three months, we will meet at home."

I nodded in agreement before turning away and taking off into the trees.

_Home._ I mused at that thought. There was only one place I could ever consider home and that was where my mate was. However, the home my brother referred to was a small house just outside Conway, Arkansas that we had built together just after he had left Maria to join the bitch and myself. _She_ never knew about it, but it was where we would go to get away from her and everything in general.

That was where I would sneak away to in exactly three months with my mate in toe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I had been in compromising positions before, but this was just ridiculous. Chloroform had been forced over my mouth and nose just after Victoria had lifted me up, meaning that I was passed out for hours until after we arrived at the southern camp.

However, when I woke up, I was curled up in a cage like the one I could vaguely remember from when I spoke with my mom. It wasn't even big enough to stretch myself out in it so I was completely and totally cramped.

"How's my little pet doing today?" I scowled at Maria's sickly sweet voice. "Is my little pet hungry?"

I turned away, not wanting to see her face. Victoria and Charlotte had both abandoned me here, apparently going to tell Peter and the Cullens that Victoria had taken me and killed me before tossing my body in a wood chipper. I didn't know how, but it felt as though Peter was coming ever closer. He knew that I wasn't dead.

"I want to introduce you to one of my favorites in my army," Maria said as I felt someone else come into the building. I didn't turn so she reached through the bars and grabbed my jaw, yanking it so I would turn my head. "Look at him."

The man who walked in was obviously a vampire. He had the pale skin and the crimson eyes that were staring down at me. He was about the height of Carlisle, which meant that he was shorter than Peter. He had shaved black hair and muscles as it looked as though he had been in the army or military or something when he was human.

"This is Alexander," she said as she kept my head towards him. "He has a very special ability. You see, he can make someone forget things and he has agreed to make you-"

"Mistress." I jumped at the new voice. "The Captain has just arrived."

Maria laughed at that, opening the cage. I backed away in the corner, even though she grasped my wrist and yanked me out. I had to run to keep up with her speed as she took me outside-the light blinded me which made me stumble even more. I had no idea where we were going, but something about this Captain person worried me.

"Ah, Captain," Maria said, smiling. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Let her go, Maria."

I looked up, gasping at who was standing in front of me. He looked like he hadn't showered in days and he was also in the same clothes I had last seen him in. It had probably been as bad for him as it had for me. It had felt like a piece of me had been missing while we were away and now that piece was back.

"Peter!" I cried out as Maria let me go. I ran into his arms and began crying as he stroked my hair. "Peter..."

"It's alright, Isabella," he murmured into my hair. "I'm here. You're safe now." He moved me slightly behind him in protection as he turned his attention to Maria. "I have a proposition for you, Maria."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same as last time," she said. "I don't see or smell the major. You came alone this time."

"No. I know that you will not allow us to leave." I looked up at him, unsure of what he was doing. "I will rejoin you, but I want to be the one to bite Isabella. I also do not want any others in your army near her."

Maria must've said something to him because he turned around to face me. I could see the pain in his eyes as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I grabbed onto his shirt, not wanting to leave him. I didn't know if I could bare it if he left me of his own will.

"I won't leave you," he whispered, kissing the corner of my lips. "It will be alright, Isabella. Trust me."

"With my life," I muttered, feeling a tear slide down my cheek.

He brushed the single tear away before grabbing my wrist and bringing it up to his face as he quietly growled, "This is will be my mark now."

He bit my hand as I felt the burning feeling I had felt before. It didn't hurt though; it was more like sinking in a pool of warm water with Peter holding onto me tightly. Before I knew it, he has bitten me in the neck as well, causing me to fall deeper into oblivion. I could smell his musty scent, which calmed me down so much more than anything else could ever.

Unfortunately, I was pulled away from Peter, which was when the fire started to consume me for the second time in my life. The only problem was that this time it was a million times worse and part of what made it worse was that I could hear Peter's cries as well. I couldn't process what was happening, but I knew that he was hurting.

"Take him to the newborns quarters," I heard a familiar female voice say though I couldn't figure out who it was. "Alexander, come. It is time for you to do your job."

I heard Peter's name being screamed out as I was taken further away from him. The only problem was that it wasn't getting quieter, it was getting louder.

"_Silence,"_ I heard the female hiss, letting me know that it was my screams that I was hearing. "He won't be able to save you, my pet."

I could feel someone touch my temples, causing me to pull away and whimper. Peter's name continued to escape from my lips as the person grasped me and held me down.

"I want everything gone from her mind of The Captain and vampires," the female stated. "Although, I want you to keep her memories of my keeping her here at the age of eight and of him biting her."

"Yes, Mistress."

With that, I felt something digging through my brain...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yes, I know this has taken a very long time to get updated, but I have a good excuse! Okay, maybe it's not so good, but I went through to edit every single chapter and, wouldn't you know it, my computer has crapped out on me twice. The first time was my fault because I pressed "no" to save it, but just the other day, my computer totally died on me. I'm using my brother's computer for now in the hope that I can stay up to day and get my new one soon. RIP JC's Laptop...**

**But I do want to thank everyone who's kept this on alert or just randomly found it buried in the pile of abandoned fic. I swear, this is NOT abandoned and it will be updated more often.**

I knew that I was coming up on Maria's camp just from the scents I was getting as well as the feeling of chaos. Among the newborn armies, it was strong enough that you didn't need Jasper's ability to feel it. This was the one place I never wanted to return after I had left, but this was the second time I was returning of my free will. This was also the time that I would not be leaving again. At least not without my mate.

As I walked closer towards the base, towards my mate, I couldn't help but think about the discussion that we'd had while waiting for Demetri to show up.

"_You'd seen Bella before," Emmett said. "Why didn't you and Alice know about her being Peter's mate when we first saw her?"_

_My attention was turned to my brother and his family. I had been zoned out for the past few days, trying to come up with plans of how to find my mate and that bitch who took her. It was hard for me not to go massacre the entire town of Forks, but I was able to fight it by reminding myself that this was my mate's home and she would be angry at me if I harmed anyone._

"_I didn't ever see her face," Alice spoke up. "I just saw her curled up in a cage at Maria's base. I didn't realize... not until Peter decided to come here."_

_Jasper glared at Emmett in anger. "If you remember, none of y'all would allow me near her until we had to deal with the nomads," he stated. "If I would have had more than thirty seconds with her, I would have known."_

"_That's what you meant when you told her that she was worth it," Alice whispered. "In the car on the way to Phoenix. You said that she was worth it."_

_He nodded in agreement. "I would have died if it meant keeping her safe so she could be with my real brother."_

Coming back to myself, I found that I was surrounded by newborns. However, they knew who I was and would not attack. Harming me would displease Maria more than anything and they all knew it too well. However, they were not against making positive that I would not be leaving anytime soon.

"Ah, Captain," Maria's voice reached my ears, causing my lip to curl back in a snarl as I looked to see that she had my mate by the wrist. "It's so wonderful to see you again."

_That bitch had better not have harmed my mate._

"_Let her go, Maria."_

That was when my mate looked up at me. She looked thinner than she had the last time I had seen her and her clothes were caked in dirt and grime. Maria certainly hadn't been the kindest hostess, but I wouldn't expect anything less from her. In my mate's eyes was hope. Hope that I was here to take her away once again, that we would never have to come back to this place again. I was going to disappoint her, but it was the only way.

_I am sorry, my mate._

"Peter!" My mate ran into my arms and I could feel her tears running into my shirt. I shushed her, running my fingers through her hair. "Peter..."

"It's alright, Isabella." My face was buried in her hair, taking in her familiar scent as I spoke to her. "I'm here. You're safe now."

"How beautiful," Maria spoke at speed too fast for my mate to catch.

I pushed my mate behind me, growling in warning. Anyone who dared touch my mate would be destroyed on the spot. No one would be stupid enough to come between the two of us, especially if they understood the bond of mates.

"I have a proposition for you, Maria."

"This wouldn't happen to be the same as last time," she said, a smile in her voice. "I don't see or smell the major. You came alone this time."

"No. I know that you will not allow us to leave." I could feel my mate's questioning gaze on me. What she didn't know, though, was that in vampire relationships, it was the male who had the final say in everything. The female didn't even have to be clued in on what was going on. "I will rejoin you, but I want to be the one to bite Isabella. I also do not want any others in your army near her."

"Very well."

I turned to face my mate, staring down into her eyes. I knew that there was pain in both my eyes and my expression. This was not how I had wanted to turn her, though I knew from my ability that I would never have been able to change her how I wanted to. I had wanted to do it in seclusion on a private island where we could be at peace before returning to the Cullens' where she would be the one to ultimately decide our diet.

Brushing my lips against hers, I smiled as she gripped my shirt. "I won't leave you," I promised, kissing the corner of her lips. "It will be alright, Isabella. Trust me."

_We can only get through this if we trust each other._

"With my life." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

I brushed her tear away before grasping her wrist and bringing it up to my mouth. I licked the scar before stating, "This will be my mark now."

_You will only have my mark on you, my mate._

I bit down on her hand, replacing the bite from the nomad with my own. It would forever be my venom running in her veins, no one else's. We would be forced to remain in this army, though she would never see battle if I had any say, which I probably would. I had more experience than any other vampire Maria had working for her. That much I knew.

After biting my mate's neck, I could feel a familiar tingling in my neck which I had never felt before. My mate's touch was pulling that feeling away, which I couldn't understand. I had never heard of anything like this happening before. However, I had never known of a vampire who had changed his own mate into one of our kind.

Suddenly, Isabella was pulled from my arms, causing a snarl to come from my mouth. Before I could stop the vampire who dared take my mate from me, I was consumed by a pain that I had only felt once before and that was when I had originally been turned. The pain was absolutely unbearable, though I could still tell what was going on around me, which I knew was better than how my mate was fairing.

"Take him to the newborns' quarters," Maria's voice stated, causing me to snarl as I was lifted by another one of her army. "Alexander, come. It is time for you to do your job."

For three days, I let the fire consume me. There was only one member of the army who conversed with me. Her name was Scarlet, a vampire who had been turned by Maria over seven months ago. She had the ability to see true mates and had seen that Isabella and I were mates. She explained to me about Alexander's ability and how Maria was planning to make Isabella forget me. She would also sit and care for me while I cried out, feeling my mate's pain as if it were my own.

On the final day, I was able to get up and move around. Unfortunately, that was also the day that Maria had decided to come visit me. One day, I was going to kill that bitch for putting me through years of hell.

"Are you ready to get to work?" I let loose a growl at her. "Remember, Captain, I have your mate. One wrong move and I shall kill her." I bowed my head in submission, knowing that I would do anything to keep my mate safe. "Would you like to see your little mate?"

I nodded and followed my Mistress to her personal quarters where I could sense my mate. The only problem, though, was that I knew that something was off. Whether it was because of my ability or just my connection with my mate, I didn't know. What I did know was that Maria would be killed if there was a single hair missing from my mate's head.

As I walked through the door, I sensed something coming at me, causing me to grab whatever it was on reflex. Looking up, I saw my mate in my arms, but she wasn't mine at the same time. She was a feral newborn just like the others and she was trying to bite me, which I would not allow to happen.

"Isabella, calm," I stated. "It's me."

"_You,"_ her voice was a hiss. _"You turned me. You made me like this. You took me from my family."_

"Oh, it's a wonder what Alexander's ability is capable of," Maria laughed, getting another snarl in response from me. "He is the only one who can reverse his ability. The only problem, though, is that he has used up his usefulness and is now a pile of ash."

I let go of Isabella and dropped to my knees. Maria hadn't forgotten the secret that most vampires didn't know. When a human was in the process of changing, everything weakened before growing stronger. The body, the mind, even the soul if that were at all possible. If a human with a very strong mind - the rare ability my mate and very few others possessed included - was changed, the weakening was included in their mind or ability. There was only a small window to get away with using the weakened state and it was obvious she had done that.

My own mate didn't recognize me; I was just the vampire who took her human life from her. I didn't know how I was going to return to Jasper with her as she was. I was a stranger to her.


End file.
